


Disappear

by thejinichan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Seduction, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Sans, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lust, POV Female Character, POV Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sloppy Makeouts, Soul Bond, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejinichan/pseuds/thejinichan
Summary: After moving to the big city, you quickly realized that life didn't always work the way you wanted it too. After a few years of barely getting by you hit rock bottom, only to run into a certain skeleton. The timing was perfect.Trying to make it alone in a world that's beating down on you is hard enough, but with a friend..the journey's a bit easier to endure.Switching to Sans POV  at some points during the duration of this fic.





	1. rock bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling inspired, I typed up this little ficcy in a few hours. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Its probably going to be short (I have a base plot written out) But it's gonna be short and sweet! Who know's I guess we'll see. ;)  
> Hobble to my tumblr if you have any asks,  
> www.thejinichan.tumblr.com  
> Any feedback is most welcomed! ^_^ I appreciate every comment so much!!!

You watched the raindrops slide down the folds of your coat, into the crevices in the sidewalk, before disappearing down the sewer grate. As you stood there, drenched from the downpour, in the dead of night, you yearned to flow away with the water. Down into the darkness, and away from everything in your life.

You were still breathless from chasing the bus that you just missed. You got stuck working another late shift in the supermarket, which meant catching the last stop at 11:30 and, for some reason, it decided to come 5 minutes early. Obliviously you were walking down the dark quiet street, headphones on and hood draped over your head. The bus whizzed past you, sending a wave of water along with it from the rain.  Startled, and now even more soaked, you frantically chased after it, waving your arms and shouting STOP! But your efforts were thwarted as it faded into the distance.

You checked your phone quickly as to not get it wet, yep..5 minutes early. Could this day get any worse? The forecast from earlier in the day had called for clear skies so you hadn’t bothered to grab your umbrella. With no appropriate shelter from the rain at the bustop, you resorted to huddling in the doorway of the nearest building. It didn’t help much though because every time the wind picked up, it shot frigid raindrops right into your face.

You adjusted the hood on your dark green sweater to cover as much of your head as possible. Sighing, you slowly slid your back down against the door, and settled yourself  on the wet pavement.

You mulled over your choices. The next bus wouldn’t come by until 6:30 in the morning, so waiting was out of the question. You could call a cab, but the balance in your bank account said otherwise. But walking home wouldn’t be much of a choice either. You silently cursed yourself for taking an apartment on the other side of town. It was a 30 minute bus ride alone, so triple that if you walked. And with the weather as it was, maybe even longer.

But you had no choice.

Tomorrow was shift change, and you had to be in at work for 9am.

You pressed the palms of your hands into your forehead, massaging your temples. You knew what you had to do, but you were already so beat, and drained. Work had been hellish, and the only thing you wanted to do at this point was dive into your bed and cocoon yourself in a sea of blankets. Your feet were still aching from standing at the checkout all day. You decided to wait a bit before making the trek home. Just long enough to see if the rain would weaken, and rest up a bit, to replenish what little energy you had left.

You pulled out your headphones and turned your music off to conserve the battery life in your phone. Now the only thing to be heard was the sound of the rain hitting the pavement, and the occasional car that would rush by. Alone and afraid, you buried your face into your knees.

You could feel the hotness building behind your eyes, but you held the tears back as best as you could.

Don’t cry, you scolded yourself.

Inhale.

Exhale.

When did things end up so bad? If someone had told you a few years ago, that this was where you would end up, you would have laughed at them.

Three years ago you were a different person.

 You were full of hope and promise, and looking forward to a bright future.

 And everything in your life at that point wasn’t beating you down.

You smiled wearily at the memory of yourself, having just graduated college. You were the first person in your family to attend post secondary education, and your parents couldn’t have been more proud. With a degree in graphic design, you decided on a whim to strike it in the big city, where there would be more jobs. Your folks were hesitant, but you reassured them you had this. Having graduated at the top of your class, with a solid portfolio, you were more than ready.

Almost immediately, you landed a job at an upcoming firm in the heart of the city. And you found an amazing studio apartment just down the road. Though small, it was in an older building and had large industrial style windows, giving off an impressive view of the skyline. You became instant friends with some of your co-workers, and kept busy going out with friends. You melded perfectly into the fast paced life that was so opposite to your  quiet hometown. It seemed almost too good to be true.

And it did.

Not even six months into working at the design firm, The owner went bankrupt and closed up shop. It was like someone had pulled a rug out from underneath your feet. You went into work that morning employed, only to be jobless by the afternoon.

With no notice whatsoever, you frantically searched for a job in your field. The end of the month was drawing closer and you dropped into a panic over the thought of losing your apartment. You dragged your portfolio all over the city, desperate for someone to hire you.

Only this time the outcome was much, much different.

One place said, your style was too cartoony, another place said you were too good, and it might make some of their staff feel intimidated. You felt your confidence waning, each time you were told, you wouldn’t be a good fit. Try somewhere else, you were told, you are talented enough that you’ll find work in no time.

Time was running out, you had bills to pay, and you were approaching the point you had to take anything.

And that’s how you got stuck working at the downtown supermarket.

A few months into working there, you had dwindled all your savings paying for your expensive studio apartment. You tried to remain hopeful that something would fall into your lap, but sadly, nothing did.

You gave up your beautiful apartment in the heart of the city, with its huge windows and view of the skyline, and traded it for a bachelor apartment by the railroad tracks. It had but one window, and the only view it offered was the crumbling brick façade of the building next door. You traded your walk in shower with the glass doors, and the hardwood floors, for a small tub with rust around the drain, and cracked peeling tiles.

It was the only place you could afford on your current wage, and even then it was just barely. But that was the price of living in the city, you told yourself.

You would get through this.

But here you were, 2 years later, still trying to make it. Fate had been cruel, giving you a taste of what life could be, and then just like that, it was all gone.

You were further in debt than you ever had been, you weren’t even sure you had money to cover the power bill this month. You tried looking for design jobs on the side to tide you over, but they were few and far between. Not only that, you only got one day off a week, Sundays. That was one day to get all your errands done, bring your clothes to the laundry matt, finish your cleaning, and maybe by then if you were lucky, relax a while.

Most of your friends at the firm you were briefly employed at, had long moved away by now. It seemed like a fleeting memory. People at the supermarket, weren’t easy to make friends with. Many of them regarded you as a threat, just another co-worker who would only snatch up any extra hours. Your boss, Brian, was nice enough, but the other staff kept their distance. They apparently didn’t take kindly to anyone new.

You had kept your parents in the dark for the most part, given your current situation. They knew you had a crappy job, and  were still looking for work in your field, but they didn’t no how bad your financial situation was, or that your apartment was in shambles. You were too proud, and you knew if you told them..they would want to help. They couldn’t afford that; they were barely getting by themselves. The last thing you wanted was to be a burden. You didn’t want to let them down.

By now, the rain still hadn’t calmed. Soon enough your tears joined the raindrops, running into the puddles on the sidewalk.

You were shaking, and sobbing, hard. It had been a while since you had last cried. You almost laughed while crying, thinking how pathetic you must look, drenched, your hair a tangled mess, and balling your eyes out in the open.

Luckily no one was around to see you, and so you wailed some more into your sleeves.

Disappear.

That was the only thing you wanted to do.

“Hey..uuh you ok there buddy?”

A voice caused you to lift your head and you whiped the snot from your nose with the sleeve of your sweater. Not the most attractive move, but after crying so hard, you didn’t care.

Standing in front of you and with a confused look on his face was a monster, holding a large blue umbrella. It didn’t shock you, as monsters had lived on the surface about 5 yrs now. They were a common sight since this was the largest city around  Mount Ebott. And many of their kind had flocked to the city for the same reasons you had not so long ago.

This monster in particular was of the skeleton kind, and you tried not to stare between sniffles, since he was the first one you had ever seen. He was short and stocky, clad in an unzipped grey jacket and blue jeans, over sneakered feet that were loosly tied up. He had bright white pupils that shone luminously in the blackness of his eye sockets. He had a gentle, friendly smile on his face. He spoke again to you in a deep, low voice. The sound of it made you feel a little less wary.

“Here.” He dug around in his pocket and produced a crumpled napkin from the fast food joint down the road, Burger World. The logo on it was very familiar to you, being one you designed yourself.

“T-thanks’ You mumbled between sniffles, wipping the snot and tears off your face.

“No problem..” He shrugged. “Umm so, I hate to rain on your parade, but **water** you doing out here.?”

You let out a small giggle,  your voice still raspy from all the crying you had done.

“I m-missed the bus…” You stammered, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

“I can see that, pal…umm did you wanna borrow my cell? You could call a taxi if you need too..”

The heat in your face returned when he said this. It was just another slap in the face, another reminder that you couldn’t even afford a ride home.

You could feel the tears coming back, and you rubbed your eyes to stop them.

“I c-can’t call a taxi…I-I-“

You couldn’t finish the sentence, once again blubbering in front of a complete stranger.

The skeleton looked alarmed, and he knelt down, putting a hand on your shoulder to comfort you.

“Whoa…hey….it’s gonna be alright buddy..Shhhh”

You flinched away from his touch, and he snapped his hand back, looking a bit hurt. It’s not that you didn’t appreciate it, it’s just that he was wrong, when he said things were going to be alright.

Because they weren’t

“I’m such a screw up…I can’t even catch a stupid bus…and, and, I’m supposed to be at work tomorrow morning, and…I live on the other side of town..and…if I miss my shift, I won’t be able to pay my R-

You cut yourself off after that and covered your face. Why were you crying to this monster? This wasn’t his problem. He didn’t need to deal with it, and yet here you were complaining about how terrible your life was to someone you didn’t even know.

“Hey..c’mon pal…look at me.” He asked, then pausing. “If a ride is what you need, I can help with that, I just need to swing by my place and get my keys mmk?”

You put your hands down, to see him  softly smiling at you.

“No, I c-can’t let you do that..” You stammered.

“But I can.” He pressed “And I insist…look buddy its better then staying out here all night and getting soaked to the **bone** right?”

You smiled weakly at his attempt to cheer you up. It was clear he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“ok…if it’s no trouble.”

“No trouble at all **tibia** honest!” He piped.  Oh and, what’s your address?” Might need that hehe.”

He wouldn’t stop with the lame puns…he wouldn’t stop, and it was working. You were starting to cheer up.

“ It’s 1711 Beatty Street, and by the way..you’re the worst.” You said, followed by a light laugh. “Tibia honest? What’s next…I bet you got a **skeleton**   more riiiight?”

“Lady, are you psychic?” He grinned. “Cuz you literally just read my mind….gotta admit that’s pretty **humerus.”**

Your voice crackled while you laughed at his joke..and you wiped the remaining tears away from the corners of your eyes. You couldn’t recall the last time you had laughed this hard. You felt refreshed, and were filled with a newfound vigor.

“He cocked his head to the side and motioned for you to follow him. “My place is this way, down two blocks..c’mon”

You slowly rose from the pavement and brushed the knees of your pants. You stretched out what stiffness remained in your back and followed him down the sidewalk.

“Sans”

“Huh?”

“The name’s Sans the skeleton, and your?”

Feeling a little embarrassed from not introducing yourself sooner, you told him your name.

“Pretty name.”

You blushed and nodded at him lightly. “t-thanks.”

He stopped in front of a large townhouse style apartment…and he ushered you inside.

It was really nice., a lot nicer even then the studio apartment you once had. You wondered how he could afford such a place..but you stopped yourself from thinking so rudely. This guy was going out of his way to help you after all.

“Wait here a sec.” He said shuffling down the hallway. “Don’t wanna wake my brother up.”

He came back a few moments later spinning a keyring between his fingers. He also had a helmet? You gave him a peculiar look.

“K, all set..and by the way, your gonna need this.” He handed you the helmet and opened the door.

Sans plodded down the steps and hopped onto the motorcycle parked in front on the curb.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He questioned, snapping the buckle on his own helmet, that had been hanging off the handle.

You hesitated slightly. “S-sorry, it’s just that I’ve..never road a motorcycle before.”

He tapped a hand on the back of the seat. “There’s a first time for everything right? C’mon you’ll **wheelie** like it.”

“Well if you put it like that..ok..” You smiled, chuckling at his pun and you hopped onto the bike.

He put his hands on the handles and turned to speak to you.

“So there’s two things you gotta remember ok? First..hold on tight, preferably around my middle area and secondly…this bike has some serious tork on corners..so while were turning lean into the direction as I’m doin it myself ok? You got that?”

You nodded, and pulled your hair back to put the helmet on your head. “Got it.”

With a kick of the footstand, Sans put the keys into the ignition and revved up the bike. The sudden movement caused you to quickly grab around his midsection. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little scared.

“HOLD ON.” He yelled, over the roar of the engine starting.

And you were off.

Sans drove the bike with ease, and once you approached the main roads, he weaved through the traffic effortlessly, even in the rain. You even saw the bus you missed, darting past it so quickly it was nothing but a blur.

You leaned into Sans shoulder when your turned around the tight corners of your neighbourhood, holding onto him tightly. This was exhilarating, and a part of you didn’t want it to end. Feeling rejuvenated, with the wind blowing in face, you squinted your eyes shut.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” You screamed in excitement.

You even beat the bus home.

He pulled his bike in front of your apartment building, and compared to his place, it was a sorry site. The light above the entry way was busted, and the front windows had   thick bars over them. It looked like a tiny prison, and if you had to be honest..it kind of felt that way too.

“That was, amazing.” You said almost breathless.

“Yeah it’s pretty cool.” He grinned brightly seeing how happy you were. “Glad you liked it.”

You hopped off the bike and handed him the helmet.

“Listen..Sans…I uh, really appreciate this.” You stammered. “Thank, thanks so much.”

The skeleton closed his eyes lightly and shrugged. :Ah, don’t sweat it..no big deal pal.”

“Too me it was though!” You exclaimed. “And not just the ride, for cheering me up too.”

Sans tugged on the collar of his jacket awkwardly. “-I guess, I stepped out for a walk at the right time, huh?”

“I guess you did.”

Without thinking, you pulled the monster into a hug. His hands hovered for a moment, unsure of what to do..but he draped an arm around your back and patted it lighty.

You awkwardly pulled out of the hug and tucked a strand of your hair behind an ear. “So..I guess I’ll be seeing you.?”

Sans stuck his hands in his pockets and look a little reluctant to speak. He kicked at a tuft of grass sticking out from the curb.

“Ummm I hope this isn’t weird…but did you want my number? Ya know, in case you ever miss the bus and find yourself having an outdoor shower agian, heh.”

“Sure..uhhh..and, I’ll give you mine too? You asked while pulling your phone out.

You traded phones and you tapped out your number into his contacts.

When he handed your cell back, you tapped out a quick text.

 

12:38am – **Hey ;)**

 

His phone immediately buzzed, and he chuckled.

“Gee I wonder who that might be.”

You both laughed again, this time together. You could get used to this, the laughter came all too easily with him. And it was soon followed by a long, tired yawn.

“Aw come on pal, you getting tired of me already?”

“No that’s impossible…wait, er I mean…I am tired, but not of you! Just of work..and stuff in general, uhhhhh.” You were rambling off again.

He waved a hand. “Ha ha, it’s all good, I get it. I got work in the am too so I should head out too.”

Sans stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket and hopped onto his bike once more.

“Guess I’ll text ya later then.” He said winking. “See ya around pal.”

“Ya I’ll be seeing you and..umm thank you, agian.”

The skeleton revved up his bike a few times and he nodded at you, smiling, before pulling away.”

You waved at him, arm outstretched as he drove down the street. You didn’t stop waving until he disappeared around the corner.

Heart pounding, you stepped inside your apartment, not even stopping to kick off your shoes, and landed face first into the pillows on your bed. You tightly hugged them for brief moment, before rolling around to stare at the ceiling. You clutched your hands over your chest, taking fast, excited breaths.

You felt happy.

You hadn’t felt happy in so long,  and you had almost forgotten what it had felt like. And through the kindness of this stranger, you learned what happiness was once more.

For the first time in a long time, you actually looked forward to what tomorrow might bring.

The only thing that ended up disappearing that night, was your tears and the negative thoughts you had harboured for so long.

You would make it.

 

 


	2. Don't think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is having a hard time sleeping, maybe a walk might help?   
> This chapter is done is his POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have many chapters that switch between the reader and Sans POV. I hope it's not too confusing.

 

The sound of dishes clanking in the kitchen downstairs stirred Sans out of a deep sleep. Groggily he rose from under the covers and scratched the back of his skull. He reached for his phone.

7;14 am

He should have been up an hour ago… as he was due to meet Grillby  soon.

SAAAAANS!! ARE YOU AWAKE YET??! I’VE MADE OATMEAL!!! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE BEFORE IT GETS COLD!!!"

Sans cracked a small smirk hearing his brother shout. No matter how much he wanted to stay in bed that morning, he had to get up. He sat up slowly and while stretching his arms out, and slid his feet into a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers.  He dug his toes into the soft material and paused before getting up. One last moment of quiet, before the day was to begin.

He shouldn’t have been out so late last night. He should have listened to his brother, but he couldn’t help it.

Last night, like so many others, he tossed and turned on the mattress, unable to find the sleep that he so desperately needed. Why was it that, he was unable to find a moment’s peace? He lay motionless for a bit, listening to the tap drip. It was supposed to have been fixed a few days ago, but the handyman had yet to show up.

Maybe he was going to..but was scared, maybe he knew that a pair of monsters had just moved in, and he became frightened like so many others.

Don’t over think things..Papyrus always reminded him of that.

He wasn’t in the underground. Things were different this time.

This could be an entirely different hell, all on its own.

And how long before this reality, became nothing but a faded memory like so many others? He shuddered and curled into a ball, curling his bony arms tightly around a pillow.

 During the day, it was all too easy too hide behind a grin, and tell a joke or two. Hell, it’s what kept him going most days. He lived to make his family and friends happy. If Papyrus was happy, then he was. During the day, he could keep busy with other things, and at least try to forget the personal hell he was living in daily.

But when no one was around, he was left to his own thoughts. And every night his own mind would betray him. How he wished he could be in the dark about everything, what he had gone though, seen his loved ones go through. All these timelines, it was too much of a burden to bear.

He rubbed his temples and squinted his eyes shut.

Stop.

Stop thinking..

Just disappear.

The sound of raindrops on the rooftop broke Sans out of his downward spiral of thoughts. Soon the rain began to pour relentlessly, making a rhythmic sound on the shingles above.

Sans rose from bed and he hobbled over to the window, pulling the string on the blinds to get a view of the street below. All was still spare for the rain. He opened up the window, and a burst of cool air touched with mist, sprayed him in the face.

Maybe a walk would help him get the sleep he needed, he thought.

Rummaging around in the dark, he pulled on a pair of jeans over his shorts, and slugged on a coat that was hanging over the post at the end of his bed. Tiptoeing, quietly past Papyrus’s room, he carefully walked down the staircase, following the same path as to not hit the creaks on the stairs.

Umbrella in hand, Sans took a deep breath and stepped out the door, and into the showers.

He loved the rain on the surface.

It wasn’t like the rain in the underground, that left his bones feeling achy and damp. It lacked the puddles of water, that lingered with the stagnant odour, because without the sunshine on the surface, it never evaporated . Up here, the constant downpour, washed the filth in the streets away. And when the rain stopped, everything felt anew. On many nights like this, Sans found himself wandering the streets, with an unknown destination. The rain numbed him, and washed the bad thoughts away, before he could drown in them.

He put a hand out, catching some of the droplets in his palm. The coolness of the water against his bones was a welcome distraction, and already, he began to feel relieved. Maybe after a quick walk down the street, he could get some shut eye after all. His feet splashed in the puddles, as he walked along. There was nobody around, not a soul in sight.

He was about to make a turn on the next corner, when he felt a familiar feeling come back. What was odd though was it wasn’t his own. The feeling beat rapidly, filled with a deep despair.

It was a human soul.

Sans froze in fear, and he could hear someone whimpering.

It wasn’t easy to read a soul without someone’s permission, but when a soul was bursting with emotion, it spilled out in sight. The hammering of this soul, beated louder then their cries. The feeling it gave him was overwhelming.

What he felt, was someone that was truly broken.  He closed his eyes to examine the soul further. This soul, he couldn’t explain it, but something about it, made him feel drawn to it. There was a warmth too it, and it flickered like the flame of a candle, trying to stay lit in the wind, getting smaller, growing dimmer as the minutes passed by.

Giving up was all too easy…he had done that and he knew all too well how that felt.

He couldn’t just walk by and do nothing. Nobody deserved to feel like that.

Sans turned the corner to see you, huddled in a corner…crying very hard, with the rain pouring over you, as your soul sank further into nothingness. It made him sad, seeing that broken beautiful soul, on the verge of collapse.

You wanted to disappear.

He couldn’t let that happen.

 

 

\-------

SANS YOU LAZY BONES!

The door burst open, and Papyrus stepped into the messy room. He took a moment and glared at the trash tornado in the corner. Some things never changed.

“SANS GRILLBY IS EXPECTING YOU SOON!”

“I know bro.”

“THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?”

“For you to come and get me.”

“WELL I’M HERE! SO GET OUT OF BED AND GO EAT! AND MAKE SURE YOU PUT SOME CLEAN CLOTHES ON. “

“Yes mom” Sans girnned.

“NRRRRRRGHHHHHH”

Sans chuckled, watching Papyrus grit his teeth. He loved to push his brothers buttons and tease him. It was a good way to start the day.

Papyrus set a bowl of oatmeal, the kind with the dinosaur eggs in front of Sans at the breakfast nook in their kitchen. Papyrus had it tastefully decorated with bright orange curtains. He had tied them open to let the morning sunshine in.

Picking up a spoon, Sans played with the eggs, gathering them into a pile in the side of the bowl. He wondered how high he might be able to pile them.

“SANS’

Sans shot his head up, breaking out of his daze.

‘ARE YOU ALRIGHT SANS?’ I’M ONLY ASKING BECAUSE YOU SEEM LESS PUNNY, THEN USUAL, AND NOW YOUR PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD AGAIN. YOU DO KNOW, YOU CAN TELL ME IF, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG RIGHT???”

Papyrus put a gloved hand on his brother’s shoulder, giving him a genuine look of concern.

Sans gave Papyrus a reassuring smile. “Everything is ok Paps…just tired..I uh, had a hard time sleeping again so I went for a walk last night.”

This made his brother groan.

“YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP DOING THAT! WHAT IF YOU CATCH A COLD, FROM YOUR BONES GETTING ALL DAMP? YOU REMEMBER WHEN THAT HAPPENED IN THE UNDERGROUND? THERE WAS A REASON I AVOIDED THE WATERFALL  LIKE THE  PLAGUE.”

Sans got quiet for a moment, remembering the events from the night before.

“Tibia honest though Paps..I’m kinda glad I stepped out last night heh..”

“OH?” Papyrus gave his brother an intrigued look.

“You see…there was this girl.”

Papryus shot up and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. “OH MY GOD!!! YOU MET SOMEONE?? I THOUGHT I HEARD THE MOTORYCLE LAST NIGHT, BUT I CONVINCED MYSELF THAT NO, SURELY SANS MUST BE IN BED SLEEPING WHERE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR WEEKS TO GET OUT AND MEET PEOPLE! AND YOU FINALLY TAKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S ADVICE!  WOWIE!

Sans put his hands up in surprise. “Easy Paps..yeah I met someone..but, She had missed the bus, so uh, I guess you could say she was **busted**? So I just gave her a lift home that’s all.”

“SAAAANS”

“ya?”

“HOW CAN YOU MAKE PUNS ABOUT THIS HUMANS MISFORTUNE?” I HOPE YOU DIDN’T SAY THAT TO HER FACE! SHEESH!”

This caused the little skeleton to grin sheepishly. “Well..I mighta told a pun or two-

Papyrus slapped his forehead and groaned.

“No! It was ok, because you  see, she was sad, and then..well..she seemed happier…I think I mighta tickled her funny bone?”

Papyrus patted his brother’s back. “I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL BROTHER! SURELY YOU HAVE MADE FRIENDS WITH THE HUMAN? AND YOU WILL BRING HER BY FOR SPAGHETTI?”

All of a sudden, Sans felt a little bashful. “Maybe bro…I did get her number..and I gave her mine-“

Papyrus slammed his hands down on the table, causing the bowls of oatmeal to shake.

“ARE YOU GOING TO ASK THEM ON A DATE? BECAUSE MY DATING GUIDE SAYS THAT THE EXHANGE OF NUMBERS IS A SURE SIGN THAT SOMEONE LIKES YOU!!”

Now Sans felt really flustered…and Papyrus was getting more excited by the second.

“It’s nothing like that bro…I just told her if…she needed a ride again..I’m around that’s all. Who knows? I probably won’t ever see her again. He muttered.

“HMMM, WELL IF SHE DOES TALK TO YOU, LET ME KNOW, I’M SURE SHE’D PREFER A RIDE IN MY CONVERTIBLE RATHER THAN THAT LOUD CLUNKY MOTORCYLE.”

Sans glanced at the clock. He had 20 minutes before he had to meet Grillby. The fire monster didn’t take kindly to tardiness and this was important. The skeleton forced a few mouthfuls of now cold oatmeal into his mouth. He washed it down with a glass of water.

One more pun later, and he was out the door, ready to start the day. The street was filled with early morning traffic, and the sun was peaking out behind the few clouds  that had lingered from the downpour last night.

He hopped onto his motorcycle, winking at a passerby, staring at him in shock. The man smiled at him nervously…and hurriedly walked away. Sans was pretty used to this even after 5 years. Many humans found the sight of a skeleton walking around unsettling. He could usually win them over with a joke or two though.

The steady thrum of the engine, woke Sans up even more, the heaviness in eye sockets faded away fast.

Grillby was sitting outside at the patio of a small cafe, he could see the flames from the top of his head over the edge of the newspaper.

He slid in next to Grillby quietly leaning over the pry the newpaper open.

“Yo Grillbz.”

“Hello Sans” He huffed, folding the paper down. “Right on time for once I see?”

The skeleton rested his skull on one of his hands. “You can thank Paps for that heh.”

Grillby’s pushed his glasses up, raising an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

 A waitress whisked by, asking Sans what he wanted to order.

“Black coffee, need something to keep these eyesockets of mine open, heh.”

Grillby told Sans, he had found a few suitable locations around the city as a possible location for his new restaurant. Already having opened one in the town near Mount Ebott, it had proven to be a huge success. Business had been great, Human loved monster food and the positive effects it had. It was time to expand to another location.

When Grillby has propositioned Sans over the possiblilty of managing his new location, Sans jumped on it. He was growing tired of living under the shadow of the mountain, and the memories of the underground were still all too fresh. Maybe moving away was just the thing he needed. Papyrus was also very excited over the prospect of relocating, especially since he would be closer to Mettaton that way.

So it was settled, and a few weeks ago..they had packed all their things, ready for a new chapter in their lives.

They made small talk for a while, mulling over the pro’s and con’s of each location. They were both due to meet up with a realtor later that afternoon. There was a lot to be done in a short time and it made Sans’ head hurt. But at least for the time being it would keep his mind from other things.

They agreed to meet up again that afternoon so Sans still had a few hours to kill. What was he to do? His stomach growling loudly, giving him the answer he needed. There happened to be a supermarket across the street. A bottle of ketchup, and he would head over to the park, maybe catch a catnap under the shade of a tree. It sounded like the perfect way to spend the rest of the morning.

Mind made up, he said goodbye to Grillbz, and headed on over to the supermarket.

The door jingled when he walked in catching the attention of some other customers. He bit his tongue, did they want a picture or something? He decided it was best  to ignore them. He glanced around…where was the condiment aisle? There it was…aisle 3

Ketchup in hand, he headed over to the checkout, where he felt a familiar sensation.

Before even looking up, he knew it was you.

Only this time, your soul wasn’t on the verge of fading away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O It's interesting trying to get into the mind of Sans!  
> I'd like to think if he met someone going through what he was...he would want to help them overcome their sadness.  
> What do you guys think? Did I nail it? ^_^'


	3. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader POV  
> The night after meeting Sans by chance, you woke up determined to have a better day no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I suck at writing chapter summaries hehe. I'll have to try harder I guess.  
> Another reader POV. I'm thinking I may stick to switching between reader and Sans every chapter but we will have to see. Anyways HAPPY READING! ^___^

 

You imagined the whirring of the crowded bus that morning, was the throttle of the engine on the small, old motorcycle that you had ridden with Sans the night before. Closing your eyes, you gripped your fingers tighter around the bar above you, silently wishing that your arms were wrapped around Sans. Instead though you were trapped on a bus that had surely reached its capacity limit.

What were you doing? You scolded yourself. How could you be so pathetic? You didn’t know this Monster from a hole in the ground. For all you knew, you might not even see him again. But he had given you his number, right? And he had yours.

But he was just trying to be a good Samaritan, and maybe he had just felt sorry for you, because you were balling your eyes out. You sighed inwardly, there was no point fretting over the facts right? You were being so weird over the whole situation. But why couldn’t you stop thinking about him?

Maybe it was because, that morning instead of crawling out of bed at the last minute, like you usually would, you got up early enough to have a shower. Feeling refreshed you had even thrown a little makeup on your face for once. You took a minute to look at your reflection, standing they’re in nothing but a small faded green towel covering your body.

You smiled at yourself.

You decided that today was going to be a good day, and that nothing or no one was going to take that away from you.

The bus going over a large pothole jostled you out of your daze, and you stumbled into the monster beside you before hitting the floor. A white dog in a suit of armour  put his briefcase down to help you up from the floor, panting happily. He had dressed his armour up with a red bowtie fixed firmly at his neck. The monster didn’t seem bothered by the fact you bumped into him at all.  You thanked him the and the Dog lowered his head. You were pretty sure you knew what he wanted. You lightly patted the top of his head, right between his soft white ears. He barked happily and you smiled, giving him one last pat before stepping off the bus. He was too adorable.

You waved to the dog while the bus pulled away, and from the window you swore he had grown by at least a foot. The funny thing was though it was only the dog’s neck that had increased in height.

You didn’t question it, but slowly blinked in wonder. Monsters never ceased to amaze you with the things they could do with their magic. Why the other day you had seen a ghost monster float itself to the cash register along with a carton of eggs and milk hovering around it. Nothing surprised you anymore.

You scanned through your music list on your phone, picking something upbeat to listen to on your walk to the supermarket. Headphones on, and the melody of the song motivating you further, you continued on to work.

One of your coworkers was standing outside of the supermarket, and had just lit a cigarette. It was Susan, an older woman probably in her early forties but years of smoking had aged her up significantly. She waved you over with gnarled yellow fingers to come and speak to her. Reluctantly you pulled off your headphones to hear the latest gossip at the “Your Fresh City Market.”

 You couldn’t stand the drama, but walking away was rude, and therefore not an option. So being the friendly person you were, you listened to Susan rant on, responding with the occasional “uh huh”, and nod to show her you were intent on listening.

Halfway through a puff, she called your boss Brian a pervert.

You gave her a look of obvious disbelief. Was she for real? Brian was pleasant to work with, and he had always been nice to you. She saw the doubt in your eyes, and Susan went on about how she always caught him checking out the girls. There was a reason he hired the pretty ones, she told you while glaring before taking one more long drag on her cigarette. She flicked it too the ground.

Who was she kidding? You had been there two years, and Brian had never hit on you, ever. What a joke.

You were anxious to start your shift, the sooner you started, the faster the day would go by.  Susan had already rushed inside ahead of you, so you stepped on what was left of her smouldering cigarette, and dragged it over with your shoe until it fell into the sewer.

That morning started like so many others, with the Regulars’, as you called them, stopping in for their morning coffee and newspapers. You knew many of them by name. The older folks were your favorite customers. Red cheeked and smiling you listened to their stories, and how their days were starting. It was one of the few things about your job that you loved. You never felt judged by these customers, and it was easy to hide any worries you might have behind a smile. It was a welcome distraction.

The first few hours flew by uneventfully, and soon enough the next rush of the day began. Lunch hour was always crazy, and everyone had the same goal. Get in and out of the store as quickly as possible, to get back to their breaks.

Luckily you were pretty fast though, and could a manage a crowd of hungry people and monsters with ease.

But you weren’t expecting someone’s card to get declined.

The man scoffed and took his card out, wiping it on the sleeve of his sweater. He handed it too you, with an annoyed look on his face.”

“Try again, I’m in a hurry.”

At his insistence, you swiped the card again and you weren’t shocked to see the machine reject his card again.

“I’m sorry sir but your card has been declined once more.” You told him trying to sound as polite as possible.

“Do you think I’m stupid or something? I can see that! But there’s nothing wrong with my card. SO FIX IT!!”

You trembled, staring at the cracks in the floor below, suddenly feeling very small, as the customer yelled at you. He came in closer to get right in your face, and you could smell his breath, hot on your cheeks. You held your own breath, trying your best not to look disgusted.

There was no arguing with someone like this, if you did, it would only result in a war.

Why did people use their debit cards more than once after being declined? You silently laughed at the irony. Your bank account was in the red and you would never dream of trying to pick a fight with a cashier over the fact.

You grabbed the microphone beside you and called for backup at the checkout. It was going to be a long day after all.

You mentally told yourself to check the job bank again. You just did a few days ago, but you weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. It was getting old fast.  Eventually, the man got tired of trying to use his declined card and gave up after the fourth time, blaming it on your incompetence as he put it. He stormed off leaving his groceries on the counter, and made sure to slam the door on the way out. The rattle of it shutting made you jump on the spot.

The situation left you feeling a little uneasy, and anxious. You tried to shake the feelings away, but it was easier said than done. Why was it that one little thing…could make you feel this way? You had wanted it to be a good day.

The anxiety was starting to claw its way back, slowly.

But it was one incident, combined with the events of so many others, that weighed on you so heavily. It left you breathless, suffocating under the pressure of it all. It was never just one thought or incident, it was all of them, all at once, every time. You clenched a hand at your side, shoving the negative thoughts away that had begun to settle in the back of your mind. Not now.  Not while you were at work. Now was not the time to be fighting an internal battle with yourself.

Let it go.

Breathe.

You closed your eyes, and you were back on the motorcycle with Sans, with nothing but the wind rushing past you,

You opened your eyes, relieved. The memory of Sans snapped you out of your anxiety, and brought you back to reality once more. You quickly retained your composure, and called out to the next customer.

“May I help whose next please?”

“Sure thing Pal”

Sans was next, and you hadn’t realized it. Sans was now standing right in front of you. You were just thinking about him, and there he was.

You blankly stared at him, shocked, for a moment, like a deer in the headlights.

“Uhh nice to see you again?” The skeleton said with a raised brow.

 Why were you just standing there like an idiot and not talking? Say something! You told yourself.

“ H-hi.”  You blurted out nervously. “Didn’t think I’d run into you so soon…again.”

“Yeah it’s good to **ketchup** right?” He smiled widely and you weren’t too shocked at all when he handed you a bottle of ketchup.

You snickered, and scanned the condiment. “Did you need a bag?”

The skeleton shrugged at you, “Nah..gonna drink it right away and catch a nap at the park across the street.”

“That sounds like a great idea! WAIT.” You choked on your words. “Your gonna, drink ketchup??”

Sans didn’t look shocked at all by your reaction. “What can I say? I love it from my head tomatoes.”

Ok. That was really cute. Where did he get all his material? He used puns so effortlessly and they seamed right into his everyday conversation. It was just too perfect. You couldn’t stop yourself, and you buckled over in laugher. Your Boss walked by with a frown on his face and he nodded at you. He didn’t have to say anything for you to know what he meant. Quiet down and hurry things along.

“T-that, was too good, Sans,” You stumbled between a few more giggles. “You got like a joke book hiding in your coat or something?”

“Nope.” He grinned. “Just a load of bones..and I can appreciate someone who knows a good joke when they hear it.” Thanks for bein  such a good audience”

 “Oh, your welcome, haha,” You blushed at his compliment. “S-so your total is 3.15 for the ketchup..”

“Oh ya! Sans blurted in surprise. “I guess I should pay you now..” The skeleton  dug out some change from the pocket of his leather jacket, and handed it too you.

You threw the change in the register drawer. “So I guess..I’ll see you?”

Sans paused for a moment, and then his pupils shot up quickly. “What time are you off?”

“5:30” You snapped back instantly.

“Cool..I can swing by and pick you up, uh, and bring you home, that is, if you feel like another joyride on my bike.” Sans stumbled over his words.

You immediately lit up. Just minutes ago, you were thinking about this, and now you would get another chance. You clapped your hands together in excitement.

“I’d love that.”

“Ok I’ll see you at quitting time then.”

With a final salute, Sans stepped out of the store, and you served the next customers in a flustered, happy daze.

The clock seemed to slow down, and you agonizingly counted those last few minutes on the clock before your shift would end. You could hardly contain your excitement. You nabbed your purse from your locker and threw your sweater on over your uniform, punching out at 5;30 on the dot. You left the staff room to see Sans already in the store, and standing next to a rack of postcards by the door. He raised a hand from the pocket of his jacket and waved.

Susan was standing at the checkout near the exit, looking annoyed. She crossed her arms, giving you a disapproving glance.

“You really shouldn’t let your friends wait inside dear.” She rasped in your ear, so Sans wouldn’t notice. “Loitering is bad for business.”

 Seriously just what was this woman’s problem? “Well we were just leaving, so no worries.” You snapped back, glaring at her.

You left without another word. Susan needed to learn to mind her own business. She squinted her beady little eyes at you, while you walked out of the supermarket with the monster. Finally, you were free.

Sans looked at you in disbelief. “How do you put up with that?”

You merely shook your head in response. “I honestly don’t know, been here a while, so lots of practice.”

“I can tell”

Sans got quiet for a moment, and looked down at the pavement for a minute. “So, ummm I hope this doesn’t sound weird but, can I possibly give you a lift later on?”

“Aw it’s ok.” You said quietly. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a bit saddened by the sudden change in plans. But you smiled nonetheless. It was the thought that counted. “I don’t mind hopping the bus, it’s no big deal.”

“Wait, no!” Sans gasped. “Shit, that’s not what I meant at all..what I mean is, My brother found out I was coming to pick you up and he insisted you come over for dinner tonight. He’s really persistent you see, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” So whaddya say pal? Can you put up with this bag of bones a little while longer?”

Sans was inviting you over for dinner? You could hardly believe it. Though you weren’t really dressed to go anymore, you eagerly accepted his invitation without hesitation.

“I guess I have no choice, do I?” You joked playfully. “You brother sounds like he means business.”

Sans chuckled. “You have no idea pal. C’mon let’s not keep him waiting.”

You followed Sans down the sidewalk, and the light from the streetlamps above were just starting to turn on.  Normally You hated how it got so dark this early in the evening. You had begun so many evenings like this one, leaving your unfulfilling job, tired and empty.  And the dark would only intensify the way you felt

But this evening, it was different.

The emptiness inside that had left you trapped for so long, was disappearing.

When you reached his townhouse a few blocks down, a delicious aroma filled your nostrils. It smelled heavenly, and was probably a million times better then anything you had stashed in your cupboards. When was the last time you had gone out to eat? Or even hung out with someone? You couldn’t recall.

You stepped into the brightly lit porch with Sans, suddenly not feeling so alone anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to make reader's anxieties apparent, and real. I'm hoping that my writing has the effect.  
> AS ALWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR INTEREST IN THIS FIC!  
> It means so much to me.  
> Feel free to add me to tumblr or send an ask. I'll be more than happy to answer.  
> www.thejinichan.tumblr.com


	4. too many puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV, Dinner with Reader and Papyrus! What could possibly go wrong?

Sans chuckled a bit too himself, and wondered if maybe he should have prepared you for the first time you met his brother. 

‘SANS IS THAT YOU AND YOUR HUMAN?”

Sans had barely stepped into the house when his brothers voice rang out from the kitchen. He could see the massacre of tomato spattered on the wall above the counter from the porch. The Ramone’s was blasting in the background. Music to motivate the soul as Paps had called it. Yep. Nothing like pummeling vegetables with a cleaver to the smooth tunes of the, “Blitzkrieg bop.”

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t in fact smell good though. Papyrus’s cooking skills had reach an unprecedented level since being on the surface. In fact, one of the first things that Paps did was take a chef training course at the local community college back at Mount Ebott. Sans was so proud of his brother. He was always so motivated and determined to make his dreams a reality. Exactly the opposite of himself.

He was everything Sans looked up too and wished he could be.

Papyrus stepped out of the kitchen, in his usual cooking garb. His crisp white chef’s hat, that he received upon graduating was on top his head. It was Papyrus’s most prized possession, having earned a coveted spot on the shelf in his room alongside his action figures. He had long traded his battle body and gloves with a bright red apron and matching oven mitts. In the front pocket of his apron, Papyrus had tucked a pair of large black sunglasses. That way everyone would know just how cool he was.

“SANS DON’T JUST STAND INSIDE THE PORCH, DILLY DALLYING,” Papyrus scolded, waving a spatula in Sans’s face.

Sans smirked, Papyrus had a real knack to fall into his punning traps. This was just too perfect. His smirk cracked into a grin and Sans plopped himself down onto the floor, shrugging.

“I’m not standing bro, I’m sitting!”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!, YOU WERE IN FACT JUST STANDING A MOMENT AGO YOU LAZY BONES!” Papyrus turned to look at you. “HUMAN, I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHERS SHENANIGANS, FOR HE HAS YET TO EVEN INTRODUCE YOU TO ME. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM QUITE PLEASED TO SEE YOU HAVE ACCEPTED MY INVITATION FOR DINNER. PLEASE COME IN AND MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!”

“It’s um, I mean, thank you for inviting me over! I’m ____, and it’s nice to meet you!

Sans watched as you gave Papyrus a nervous smile, but you reached over to shake his hand. You seemed a little apprehensive, but Sans was expecting you to be, at least a little. After all, He had only met you the night before. Not only that, Sans wasn’t one for inviting humans into their home. Spare for Frisk, he didn’t really interact with people unless he had too. Most people were well, even after being on the surface a while, still not so great with Monsters.

It was what made Sans curse his monster ability, to sense souls. Human beings could be so fickle. Maybe that’s why monsters seemed to try so hard, to win their acceptance. It was no blessing, being able to tell that somebody was afraid of you. Fear, Hatred, these were things that were so easily sensed in a soul. Sans hated it.

He wanted it to disappear. And he had hoped that maybe being in a more populated place it wouldn’t be as easy to read people. The chaos of city life proved to work well, drowning out the buzzing of their souls.

It was easier for Sans to just keep to himself. He really didn’t care for trying to win anyone over. Hell, if someone wasn’t going to accept him right away, then what was the point?

But something about you was different. Spare for the fact your soul was on the verge of breaking, when Sans had stumbled upon you that rainy night, there was not a drop of fear or hatred inside you when you saw him. Even as you cried, your soul was more bright, and more pure, than so many of the humans he had already been around.

You were worth getting to know.

Not only that, you knew a good joke when you saw it coming.

Nice Soul, and you loved his puns. He couldn’t really ask for more in a friend.

 

 

Papyrus lead you both into the kitchen, and it now looked like the tornado from Sans bedroom had passed through. Dirty dishes overflowing in the sink, and tomato sauce bubbling over onto the stove from where it boiled. Papyrus hastily rushed over to turn the burner down.

You didn’t seem to mind the mess at all, and instead made your way over to the radio that sat on the island adjacent to the counter. You turned the volume dial up and shook your head to the tune of the music. Your soul was beating along with it too. Sans would never admit it, but it was really cute, watching you get lost in the beat of the song.

Another point. You had good taste in music. Also not a bad quality to have.

“Oh my god! I haven’t heard this band in like, forever.” You happily hummed, drumming your fingers on the countertop.

“YOU, LIKE THE RAMONES? I LOVE THEM!” Papyrus eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates. “I BECAME A FAN LONG AGO IN THE UNDERGROUND, SANS WAS ALWAYS FINDING OLD RECORDS IN THE DUMP. I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY TOSSED SUCH GREAT MUSIC AWAY!”

“I grew up on this stuff, my parents raised me on the classics. heh…The Ramone’s The Who, Led Zepplin –

Papyrus clapped his gloved hands in excitement. “ALL VERY EXCELLENT CHOICES!”

You smiled again warmly at the monster. “If you want..I can lend you some of my old CD’s..I mostly use my phone for music so-

Papyrus didn’t let you finish, scooping you into a hug.

Shit, Sans thought, you actually made Papyrus almost speechless. Well, the only one speechless was you of course, since you were being squeezed by a rather tall skeleton. Sans knew these hugs too well, and was often fell victim to them himself. It’s not that he didn’t like hugs..just he didn’t like wearing his emotions on his sleeve like his brother did.

Good old Papyrus.

‘HUMAN YOU ARE MOST KIND! I SHALL HAPPILY RETURN THE FAVOUR SOMETIME! BUT FOR NOW I NEED TO GET THIS SPAGHETTI OFF THE STOVE AND INTO EVERYONE’S STOMACHS! WELL THAT’S TO SAY JUST YOURS, SINCE AS SKELETONS SANS AND I BOTH LACK THEM!”

Sans didn’t mean too, but he almost doubled over seeing the shock on your face, trying to process what Pap’s had just said. It was just too good.

“Wait so…how do you…eat?” You asked him, completely dumfounded.

“MAJIC OF COURSE! Papyrus boasted. “A MUCH CLEANER ALTERNATIVE TO DIGEST FOOD!”

“Oh haha, go figure.” You laughed. “I feel silly for asking now.”

Sans watched as your face turned red. He stifled a chuckle, and thought about making a tomato related pun. But you seemed embarrassed enough. He decided to let it slide.

There was something else he had planned anyways, and he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

The table had already been set, with a red checkered tablecloth and at the insistence of Papyrus, you both sat down while he brought everything over. Sans rushed ahead to make sure you sat at the end of the dining table, even pulling a chair out for you. Table manners were not usually part of his edicate, and he eagerly waited for Paps to notice.

“WHO IS THIS SKELETON, PULLING A CHAIR OUT FOR OUR  GUEST? HE CERTAINLY IS NOT MY BROTHER SANS. UNLESS HE HAS CONSULTED MY DATING GUIDE ON HOW TO BE A TRUE GENTLEMAN.”

“You mean Gentle skeleton?” You piped as Sans pushed your chair in.

You were a natural, and Sans was really impressed. “Heh, not bad pal.”

“OH NO, NOT THE HUMAN TOO!” SANS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” Papyrus set the last plate on the table. A heaping bowl of pasta with homemade meatballs. He had even made homemade garlic bread for a change. Also a bottle of ketchup. Sans could never understand why Papyrus hated it so much when pasta sauce was almost practically the same. Nonetheless Paps never failed to set it on the table for him, even as he watched in horror while his brother dumped a generous amount of the condiment onto his noodles.

‘I’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT MAKES YOU RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD MEAL” Papyrus merely shook his head in defeat.

“Aw c’mon bro, don’t be upsetti, have some spaghetti.” Sans chimed. He couldn’t help it. The moment was there, so he had to say it.

‘WHAT DO YOU THINK WERE H-..NEVERMIND, I REFUSE TO FALL INTO A TRAP OF PUNS NOT WHILE WE HAVE A GUEST. HUMAN, MIGHT YOU BE SO KIND AS TO GIVE ME YOUR PLATE? YOU MUST TRY MY ARTISAN PASTA, THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY RESERVES FOR OCCASIONS SUCH AS THIS.

Sans held his breath and waited. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. He sat up a bit higher, in anticipation. He had been planning this since before he went to get you.

His grin grew even wider, as he watched you struggle to remove your plate from the table. It wouldn’t budge. You yanked on it a bit harder, but the only thing that came up was the tablecloth itself. You look bewildered too see that, the silverware had failed to move in the commotion as well.

“What’s wrong pal? Aren’t ya hungry?” Sans stammered. Shit, he was gonna lose it any second now. You looked so confused, and Paps looked just as surprised.

“What in the…heck?” You stammered, half smiling yourself. “Is this, glued to the table?”

“SAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!!!!”

Sans could no longer contain the laughter, and slapped a hand onto the table. He would have never asked you to come over himself, at least this soon, but was so thankful his brother had. He didn’t remember the last time he had laughed this much and It made his bones hurt, as they were rattling along with his voice. He was feeling pretty proud of himself for such a perfectly orchestrated prank. It was nice too at least for one night, not think about anything else.

He felt genuinely happy.

And he liked making you happy, seeing your soul brighten just a bit more with every joke or pun he told. It was worth it, just for that reason alone.

Paps had got you different cutlery, cursing under his breath about table manners and the proper use of glue. He spooned out a generous helping of pasta onto your plate. You eagerly dove into the meal with no hesitation, slurping up the noodles in delight. Sans noted you didn’t bother twirling them with a fork and spoon the way his brother did. Sans felt too lazy to ever bother with it either, it only slowed the eating process. Papyrus winced every now and then while Sans and you ate happily. Unlike you though, Sans was not trying to be discreet about the noises that slurping made. It was a lot more fun, doing it on purpose.

While a noodle slid into your mouth, it slapped the side of your cheek, spraying sauce on it. Sans couldn’t hold a pun back now, it was your own fault for falling into it.

“What’s **tomato** with your face pal?” Sans joked.

Sans felt a little guilty when you froze in your chair, the fork in your hand clinking on the plate Dammit. had he gone too far?. He never meant to sound rude, and it seemed maybe you took it the wrong way. Think before you pun Sans thought. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt your feelings in any way.

You must have realized the pun though, a moment after, cracking a smirk and you quickly grabbed a napkin to blot it out. “Haha Sans, but you’ve already used a tomato pun today.”

Whew, Sans thought. Yet again he was overthinking things, but he was relieved he wouldn’t have to apologize now. You seemed to have a good sense of humour and by now had taken all of his jokes in stride. By now, it was very obvious to Sans you really enjoyed them.

“Is there a limit or something?.” Sans questioned, smirking impishly. “Cuz I’ll have you know there is never a limit when there is a good punchline to be used pal.”

“That is true” You giggled.

Papyrus was beaming with happiness, seeing their guest clean their plate so quickly. After seconds, Sans patted his non existant stomach, feeling content and full. He yawned and stretched his arms. Dinner always made him sleepy.

Papyrus started to gather up the plates, while Sans nodded off in the chair in a food induced coma. Through the slit of his closed eye, he saw you rose to help as well.

“T-thank you so much Papyrus..that was honestly the best meal I’ve had in weeks..heh.. I feel like a pig eating that much.”

‘I AM THRILLED TO HEAR YOU SAY SO! VERY FEW HAVE RESISTED THE FLAVOUR OF MY PASTA. BUT I MUST SAY HUMAN, YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE A PIG, OR ANYTHING IN THE PORK VARIETY.”

You looked happy to hear him say so.

“Oink you so much Papyrus,” You snickered behind your hand.

“SANS SHE’S WORSE THAN YOU!”

After dinner, Sans plopped himself down on the couch, sinking into the decorative throw pillows that his brother had insisted on getting. He closed his eyes, and listened to the sounds of you and Papryus cleaning up the kitchen. You had insisted to wash the dishes, which Sans was more than happy to pass up. Water sloshing, dishes clinking, and every so often a change of song.  Paps had run up to his room to grab a handful of cd’s. Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody was next. Papyrus was singing so loudly it overpowered the song itself. Sans couldn’t blame him, it was a great song. Soon enough, Sans was tapping his slippered feet on the edge of the couch to the beat, and began to hum in a whispered voice himself.

It had been a good night. And maybe for once, he could finally get some sleep. Sans hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages.  He could get used to this, he thought,

And your soul was slowly growing brighter. Sans wondered, if you were truly happy, just how bright would the light be? The thought of it made him blush, ad he quickly waved it away with a hand, continuing to sing in a low, soft mumbled tone.

‘Oh mama mia, mama mia, let me go.”

‘BEEZLEBUB HAS A DEVIL PUT ASIDE FOR ME!!”

Sans nearly fell off the couch, since Papyrus had suddenly plopped down beside him, screaming the lyrics loudly into a wooden spoon.

God his brother was the coolest, and to his delight, you seemed to think so too, joining  Papyrus and singing the last few lines of the song happily. When he was done, Sans grabbed a pillow, playfully tossing it into his brother’s face.

“That’s for almost knocking me off the couch.” He joked.

It was getting late, and much to Sans dismay, he had another early morning. Him and Grillby had narrowed their choices down to three locations. There was a lot to think about but for now that would come later. Papyrus had packed a grocery bag with 3 or 4 leftover containers of spaghetti. How was he going to carry that off on his bike? He’d figure out a way. After one more large hug, his brother released you.

“PLEASE COME HERE ANYTIME! IT WAS A GREAT EVENING AND I’M SURE THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF WHAT IS TO BE A GREAT FRIENDSHIP!

“You really, are just too nice. I’m really happy I met you guys.” You beamed. “And thanks for the leftovers!! I’ll be set for awhile thanks to you.”

“IF YOU EVER WISH SO, I CAN DRIVE YOU IN MY CONVERTIBLE, A MUCH MORE COMFORABLE CHOICE THAN THAT CONTRAPTION MY BROTHER CALLS TRANSPORTATION.”

Sans waited for you to answer, he really wanted you to say no, and was thrilled when you did. He was itching for one more ride before calling it a night.

One more set of goodbyes and he was outside with you, in the chilly night air and across the sidewalk, his motorcycle stood parked. He ran a hand on the back of the seat before hopping on. This bike was the first big purchase he had made on the surface after their gold was converted into human currency. He had seen pictures in discarded magazines of the very kind before him. In between his nightmares, he would be gifted with a dream of sitting on that very bike, it’s elongated handlebars, and wide leather seat. The sound of it’s engine, and the wind whipping past him while he was offered a brief glimpse of what life could really be like.

Sans felt your hands wrap around him once more, and he stuck the key in the ignition of his Yamaha Virago 950. It started with a low purr, and he revved the engine a few times just to bask in the sound of it. He lifted his feet off the ground and sailed down the street while Papyrus waved at them from the steps. All the while you nestled into him tighter as he picked up speed.

This was a dream that seemed too good to be true.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write.  
> I love writing in Sans' perspective. Papyrus is pretty fun to write too.   
> Thank you for all your support! I'm really floored with the positive reception so far on this fic. It feels so amazing being able to write something that people enjoy. I promise I won't disappoint you guys ^_^  
> If anyone feels like chatting mosey to my tumblr.  
> www.thejinichan.tumblr.com  
> I promise I don't bite ^_^ and I love to talk about anything related to Undertale in general.  
> Your comments and kudos give me life <3


	5. Lights out.

Bingo.

Under a pile of old artwork and boxes, you found your cd collection. You silently thanked Papyrus once more for rekindling your love of the classis. Since you had dinner with the two skeletons’ your playback history on spotify was now chalk full of it.

You had gotten up early again, something you had been doing all week now. You still had a half hour before you had to be at the bus stop, and you already were set to leave. As you sat there on your bed, headphones on your head and sipping a peppermint tea in your favorite cat eared mug, you wondered why you never bothered doing this before. For a change, it felt really good to not be in such a rush and just relax.

The thought was interrupted with a buzzing from your phone. To your delight it was Sans. Why was he texting so early? Not that it really mattered. After not hearing from him for 2 days, you were beginning to worry if you had done something to scare him off. You swiped open the text, elated he finally decided to message you.

Sans: Hey ;) sorry I haven’t texted you, hope you haven’t been too **bonely?**

You cracked a smirk He would use every opportunity for a joke, wouldn’t he?

The phone buzzed in your hand again, almost instantly.

Sans: Anyways, if you feel like it, I can give you another ride in my rusty bucket tonight. 5:30 right?

You raised an eyebrow and snickered, while tapping out a reply.

You: lol rusty bucket?

Sans: Not my words, but the great Papyrus’ ;)

Not even 8 am and you were already giggling. It’s a good thing you had set your tea down before reading his messages. Otherwise it might have ended up all over your lap and bed.

You: I’d love a ride on the rusty bucket :D

Sans: Great! Oh and one more thing..umm I was wondering if maybe you’d wanna grab a bite at burger world first? Paps is working late and I’m too lazy to cook :P  Whaddy’a say pal?

You almost dropped your phone in surprise. Was Sans asking you on a date? He couldn’t be, could he? It surprised you, did he have a thing for human girls?

Your fingers hovered over the keypad for a moment, you weren’t sure what to type.

You: Sure :3 That’d be awesome.

Sans: K see you then :)

You sighed, and reminded yourself not to overthink it. Sans was just a friend; someone you had just met. You barely knew each other. Nevertheless, you were now really pumped to get the day going. You pounded back the rest of your tea, and thrust open your closet to find something to wear after work.

A blouse? No too fancy. Maybe a skirt? A vneck? Yup. You were doing it again, and making a big deal out of nothing. In the end, you couldn’t make up your mind so you settled on one of your favorite t-shirts. It was an old band shirt you bought, back when you had money to spend on frivolous things. You swam in it, but it was the only size in stock at the time. Secured at the side with a scrunchie and it would hug your figure in all the right places. You stuffed it into your bag along with a pair of grey leggings to wear after your shift.

Before you left, you stopped to grab one last look on a painting you started the other night. So far all you’ve gotten done on it was the background. A brilliant mixture of red, purple and blue hues. Tonight, you’d start adding in the stars. It had been so long since you had picked up a brush, but for some reason this week, you felt inspired to do so. Back when you were little, your father used to take you out stargazing in the backyard, your small eyes filled with wonder at the enormity of space. In the city though, the lights drowned out the twinkling of the stars, and spare for the moon, it was empty and black. At least now, you’d have a piece of that memory in your tiny apartment to brighten up the walls.

It felt good, feeling motivated to do things once more.

One more once over in the mirror and you were ready to go, and start the day.

 

 

You recognized the rev from engine of Sans’ motorcycle from the end of the street. It had a very distinct, loud roar and it easily drowned out noise from the rest of the traffic, even for a busy Friday. You always hated taking the bus on Fridays, the trek to home slowed down with the surge of cars on the roads. But not tonight.

You shivered a bit, and you buttoned your green canvas jacket up to your chin. You’d have to make a point to pull out your warmer coat from storage soon. Winter was only right around the corner now.

Sans slowed his bike down into the parking spot in front of the supermarket, and he nodded at you, grinning. Damn it. That cocky smile of his. You had to admit, he looked pretty badass, sitting there, on his motorcycle in his worn leather jacket only zipped up halfway. The bones of his forearms were peeking out from underneath his sleeves. It made you wonder just what else-

Stop it.

You didn’t know when it hit you but Sans, was pretty easy on the eyes.

You’d be lying, if you said you never checked him out. That bright wide, grin, his Luminous eyes that shone vividly even during the day. His low deep voice that held a certain gentleness to it., the way he laughed.

Maybe that’s why you felt nervous about tonight? Get a hold of yourself, you thought.

Sans was just a friend, a friend who had already helped you in so many ways. It wasn’t a bad thing to think he was cute. But it did make your heart thump just a little faster. Damn he looked good on it. You couldn’t help yourself.

“Hey” Sans glanced to look at you, and he reached over to snap open the trunk on the back of his bike. “You been waiting long? Your uh, looking chilled to the bone.”

The redness in your face deepened and you instinctively put your hands on your cheeks, to shield them. “N-no not at all! You stammered. “I just get cold easy that’s all.”

Sans pulled his extra helmet out of the trunk, still smiling. “Well, hop on, I’m sure some good ol greasy goodness will warm you right up pal.!”

You took the helmet and threw it on your head, pulling your hair back. Once you snapped the buckle shut you threw a leg around the side of the bike, completely lacking the hesitation of the first time you had done so. You grinned in anticipation, maybe squeezing a bit too tight around his midsection.

“ Boy..it’s a good thing I don’t have lungs hehe.”  Sans mumbled, shifting into the seat a little.

You loosened your grip a bit. “S-sorry”

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

You put your head down to hide your blushing under your helmet. Was he for real? Or maybe he was ok with it, since he knew you were cold. Whatever the reason, you were happy he said so. You tightened your arms around him once more, your face was now pressed into the back of his jacket, and you could smell the leather in it. Leather and snow, which was odd since it hadn’t snowed yet that year. Even with the smell of snow in the air around you, He felt warm. It was the same feeling you got when putting your hands close to a fireplace, on a cold winter night.

You didn’t want to let go.

“Ok let’s roll.” Sans revved up the bike and you were both off, sneaking through the maze of evening traffic.

 

\------------------------------------------

The giant neon logo of Burgerworld lit up the space around it, and you squinted your eyes from the brightness.

Jumping off the bike, you handed Sans the helmet, your gaze still fixed on the sign. You couldn’t help but feel a little proud since it was after all something you had designed yourself. Why didn’t you come here more often? You thought of the balance in your back account and it provided the answer you needed.

“This place is my favorite place for grub.” Sans said, pocketing his keys. “But it won’t be for long hehe.”

What did he mean by that?

“I er, actually designed the logo.” You replied, twiddling your fingers.

The skeleton eye’s brightened up, and he seemed intrigued. “You’re a designer? Well lemme, tell ya, it’s Burgerful.”

“Burgerful?”

“Yeah Burgerful, one greasy step ahead of beautiful.” Sans joked, and you laughed. You couldn’t help it. “I didn’t realize you did that for a living.”

“Y-yeah,” You stammered, holding back a nervous gulp. “When I first moved here a while back, I worked at a design studio..but it closed, so not anymore.”

“Hmm Really?”

Sans looked like he was pondering a thought for a second, but you were relieved to hear him switch the subject. Conversations about your past was not something you were comfortable having All it did was open old wounds and remind you of when things in your life made sense.

“C’mon let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Sans led you inside the brightly lit restaurant, and luckily the line was rather short for around dinner time. Just a couple chatty teenagers and a monster in a business suit checking his watch. Your stomach growled, thankful you wouldn’t have to wait long to eat.

“Burgerpants!” Sans piped when you got to the front counter.

Standing at the front was a cat-type monster with yellow orange fur in a bright blue polo shirt. He had a toothpick in his mouth, and tired looking bags underneath his eyes. It must have been a long day.

“Hello Sans.” He replied with a touch of ice in his voice. He tapped on his nametag, annoyingly. “It’s Manager now, just so you know.”

“Glad to see your taking steps up in the world BP” Sans said, leaning over the counter, still grinning. “Or should I just call you Manager Pants now?”

“Haha, very funny.” The Cat Sighed. “Now what can I get you guys?”

You reached a hand into the bottom of your purse, feeling around for any loose change. You probably had a few dollars, at least enough for some fries and a drink. You hoped you did anyways, at least.

“I’ll take er, combo 3 with extra ketchup packets on the side.” Sans mumbled. “Coke to drink.”

“Burgerpants rolled his eyes. “How could I ever forget?”

Sans elbowed your arm. “So whaddya want? My treat.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that Sans..thanks uh, for offering though.”

“No trouble at all.” He winked. “I got a favour to ask you anyways heh.”

Arguing would get you nowhere. A favour? Whatever it was, you’d be happy to help, considering everything Sans had already done for you already.

“I’ll take what he’s having, er combo 3..with the extra ketchup packets.” You told BP.

“Alrighty then little buddy.” The cat punched your orders into the register and Sans pulled out his wallet to pay.

“Couldn’t start my tab up again could I?”

“No chance Bonehead.” Burgerpants crossed his arms. “You wouldn’t believe the trouble you caused me in the underground with that, all those free Glamburgers and Starfaits. Happy to be past all that now, and running my own joint for a change.”

Thankfully your order didn’t take long and soon you were both sitting in a back booth, tucked away in a corner of the restaurant. A delicious aroma filled the air when you unwrapped your cheeseburger. Pure perfection.

Sans was busy opening the heap of condiment packets and drenching his burger in ketchup.

“You know that guy?” You asked him before stuffing a salty french fry in your mouth.

“Yup,I do.” Sans replied. “The underground isn’t exactly large so we all kinda know each other in some way or another.”

“That’s so cool! I can uh see why you’d have so many friends.”

“Heh thanks kid…er are you gonna use any of that? He pointed a bony finger at the packets he didn’t use that were left on the tray.

“No no, it’s all yours..I actually asked so you’d have extra.”

“Sweet.” The skeleton chuckled. “ and thanks..agian.”

You both ate quietly for a few moments. The food here was just as you remembered it, delicious. You could have probably ate a second burger if you wanted too. You sipped on your pop, feeling content and full from the meal.

Sans wiped his hands with a napkin, and then leaned back in his chair.

“So uhh, about the favour.” Sans mumbled.

You put your pop down, and looked at him smiling. “ What is it? I’m happy to help with whatever it is.” You were so grateful after everything Sans had done for you.

“Heh, cool.” He grinned. “See the thing is, I’m trying to open a restaurant, with my friend Grillby. A pub, to be more specific, actually.”

You lit up. A restaurant? How cool was that? You clapped your hands together. “That’s so awesome Sans! Is that what you meant earlier? When burger world wouldn’t be your favorite for long?”

“Yeah exactly!” Sans exclaimed. it’s pretty awesome, and you haven’t had a burg until you’ve had one made by Grillby.” Sans moved forward and crossed his arms over the table. “Anyways, we got a location picked out, and paid for, but city hall is giving us a REAL stink about two monsters opening up an eating establishment.”

You almost bit your tongue. Fear of monsters always shook you. How could people be so cruel? When they first came to the surface, sure you were surprised like everyone else but that was it. Even so, you had always thought this city to be more progressive then the others. Apparently not.

“That’s terrible.” Your stammered, trembling in anger at the naivety of some people.

“What I was wondering was, if you got a day off soon that is, is if you’d come down to city hall with us when we go to finalize everything? I’m hoping that by bringing you, maybe we won’t seem as intimidating.”

You reached a hand over and placed it on Sans sleeve. “ Geez, I’m sorry city hall is being so stupid, but I can definitely help you out Sans. My next day off is this Sunday, but I could probably leave work an hour or two early next week if that’s better for you.”

Sans grin was really wide now. “Thanks pal. It means a tonne.”

“A skeleton?”

“Heck yeah” He chuckled.

 

 

Once you rode into the neighbourhood you called home, the street was all but devoid of noise like the busy areas of the city. Spare for the rumbling of the trains that passed through, it was eerily quiet.

Sans phone rang wildly in his jacket pocket before he even removed the key from the ignition. The sound of it made you jump back, and you were reluctant that the ride was now over.

You could hear Papyrus’s voice through the phone.

“SANS, CAN YOU ASK THE HUMAN IF SHE HAS LOCATED HER MUSIC COLLECTION? MY EARS, OR LACK THEREOF, ARE VERY EAGER TO BASK IN THE SMOOTH TUNES OF THE CLASSICS!”

You really should have given Papyrus your cell number, you thought. That way you could have told him you had found them that morning

“Paps wants to know if you found the cd’s” Sans said with a small smirk, averting his attention from the call. “Though you probably heard that, right?”

 You chuckled. “Yup I got them, uh, did you wanna come up and grab them?”

For not apparently having ears, Papyrus heard you through Sans’ cell.

“THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! MY HUMAN FRIEND! I SHALL COOK YOU SOMETHING SPLENDID IN RETURN! PERHAPS A LASAGNA? ALSO SOMETHING IN THE PASTA FAMILY!|

“No big deal.” You spoke quietly, feeling a little nervous, all of a sudden over the prospect of inviting Sans up to your apartment. You felt ashamed of your living situation and weren’t exactly one for having visitors. Leaving him to wait outside was out of the question though. He never made you wait on the porch at his place so, how could you? There was no backing out of this without being awkward. You’d have to swallow your pride.

Stop. Being. Afraid.

You dug around in your purse and shakily pulled your keys out while Sans ended his call. Had you remembered to put away all your dirty clothes? It was a waste of time, thinking about that now.

“Uhhh oki, shall we?” You said, trying to hide your anxiety behind a small smile.  You fumbled the keyring in your palm to distract yourself.

“Thanks for this Chum.” It’s all Paps has talked about well, since that night heh.”

“It’s no problem at all! You stammered.

You led Sans up the staircase, that had bits of concerete crumbling away on the edges. You opened the heavy blue door, and it groaned loudly from it’s rusted hinges. The hallway was dimly lit, and one of the overhead lights flickered constantly. If you stared at it too long, you’d end up with a bad headache.

“ Stairs are this way” You motioned to the left. “Sixth floor. There was no elevator here, unlike your previous apartment building. Perhaps the only good thing about living here was the fact you lived near the top and away from the drunks on the first floor.

6 flights of stairs later and Sans was looking a little breathless. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Skeletons could sweat?? After living in the building a few years, you had grown accustomed to climbing the staircase daily, so you were barely out of breath at all.

“Y-you do that everyday?” Sans huffed, falling back into the wall. “I’ll remember to use a shortcut next time hehe.”

“Shortcut?”

“Ah it’s nothing much…Sans mumbled, trying to sound nonchalant about it. “I’ll show you next time I visit.”

“O-ok you replied in bewilderment, not really sure by what he was implying. You both turned the corner and you stopped abruptly in front of apt. 604, causing the skeleton to bump into you.

“Everything ok?” Sans asked, hands stuffed in his pockets.

You shoved the keys into the deadbolt and played with the lock for a minute. Sometimes your keys could get stuck, and apart of you wished it would now. But it failed to do so, and it clicked, leaving the door to your place opened.

“Yup! Everything is all good! You stammered, quickly scanning the floor for any unwanted items. There was a bra on the floor. Dammit. You quickly ran over, and stuffed it under the covers of your bed. The cd’s were still on the counter, where you had left them that morning.

“Ummm yeah, so here it is! Home sweet home!” You mumbled, flicking on the light near the porch.

Nothing happened.

You tried again. Nothing.

That’s when it dawned on you.

“Sh-shit.” You rasped, crumpling to the ground. “I…thought…”

Mind racing, you dug your hands into your temples. Why did these things always have to happen? You wanted to cry, and it took everything you had not to break down.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, and it gently glided down your back.

Sans had knelt down, and you looked away, afraid that he might see the tears shining in the corner of your eyes.

“What’s going on?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!!  
> I'm working the next few days, but I am gonna do my absolute BEST to have the next chapter up by friday. No guarantee's though. By Sunday at the latest. Working is retail is a killer during the holidays. :P   
> Plot is gonna start to move a little more after this >_>  
> Thanks for sticking with this fic! It's been alot of fun to write so far!  
> Any questions pertaining to it, you can drop an ask on my tumblr.  
> www.thejinichan.tumblr.com


	6. An unexpected Sleepover

 

The smell of marshmallows, swelled up in an ocean of hot chocolate, wafted into Sans skull. He tipped the mug back and forth in his hands, to see how close he could get it too the edges. It dribbled into the table, and before Sans could wipe it away discreetly with his sleeve, Papyrus had taken care of it, in one single rapid motion.  
  
Papyrus sighed and rolled up the tea towel in his hands, twisting it slightly. "WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME SANS? THAT MESS IN YOUR ROOM WOULD PROBABLY REACH EVER CORNER OF THIS HOUSE, A THOUGHT I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM!” He shook the thought away, tossing the dirty towel into the sink and sat beside his brother at the table.  
  
"Heh your probably right about that Paps, though without you all I’d have for company are the dust bunnies." Sans grinned, poking at one of the marshmallows that had somehow managed to stay afloat in the hot chocolate. It refused to drown.  
  
Papyrus furrowed his brow. " ALWAYS THE COMEDIAN SANS.” He took a deep long sip from his own mug, contentedly.  
  
Sans winked. "You mean **comic Sans**."  
  
PFFBBBBT!!! Papyrus choked on his drink, sending a spray of it all over the table.  
  
Sans laughed and wished you were awake, and not already sleeping on the couch, to see Papyrus spit hot chocolate all over the table. Sans loved jokes like this, the kinds that garnered huge reactions. He knew you would be giggling right now too. Though after the unexpected surprise that you had waiting at home. he really couldn't blame you for hitting the hay early. Somehow you had even managed to stay asleep through the commotion in the kitchen. You were right out.  
  
Papyrus had that patterned tea towel again, he had a drawer brimming full of them, along with tea cozies to match. Wiping up yet another mess, with an annoying gleam in his eye sockets . Mission accomplished Sans thought proudly to himself. Nobody could push Paps buttons like he could. Sans leaned back into his chair, feeling very satisfied with himself.  
  
Papyrus sighed, looking somewhat defeated. "I suppose I fell into that one brother."   
  
There was a long awkward pause between the two skeletons. 

“SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHY YOU INSISTED ON HAVING THE HUMAN OVER FOR A SLEEPOVER?" Papyrus asked, finally. Sans knew from the moment he had walked into the house with you, with no notice at all, Paps was bound to ask eventually.

“IT REALLY WAS POOR PLANNING ON YOUR PART SANS, SINCE YOU GAVE ME NO TIME FOR PROPER PREPARATIONS.”

“SANS ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??”  
  
Sans didn't mean to ignore his brother, but he was so relieved that the anxiety in your soul had somewhat dissipated with some much needed sleep. It was pulsing slowly but quietly, like a calm heartbeat, and Sans was lost in the rhythm of it.

"SANS!!!!!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"NOW YOUR STARING AT THE HUMAN WHILE SHE SLEEPS PEACEFULLY ON THE COUCH...THAT IS REALLY AWKWARD."  
  
Sans snapped back to reality, though he felt thankful that Papyrus didn’t catch what he was really doing. Peering into someone's soul without asking was considered taboo amongst monster folk and Sans felt a little ashamed for doing so. He couldn't help it though, there was something about your soul that was so undeniably attractive to him.  
  
"Heh, sorry bro," Sans mumbled, averting his glance to the floor.  
  
"SO WHY DID YOU INVITE HER WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST?"  
  
"Uhhh well," Sans stammered, trying to think of what to say. He couldn’t tell Paps the actual reason, that your power had gone out. Papyrus had a huge heart and knowing him, he'd bring it up first thing in the morning and offer to help. But that would be too overwhelming for you. Sans had had a hard-enough time convincing you to stay the night. Finally, after he insisted you agreed to stay the weekend at least until you got things sorted out with the utility company.  
  
"I uh, offered since her work is so much closer to our place...and she can sleep in a bit this way. " Sans spat out. "And she's gonna stay the weekend too, er, probably."  
  
"I JUST WISH YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOUR PLANS BEFOREHAND THAT IS ALL." LUCKILY I'M OFF THIS SATURDAY SO ILL BE ABLE TO PICK UP THE NECESSARY SUPPLIES."  
  
"It won't happen again bro" Sans reassured him.   
  
"WELL NOW, WITH THAT SETTLED LETS DISCUSS PLANS FOR TOMORROW NIGHT! THE HUMAN SAID SHE IS OFF SUNDAYS RIGHT? WE SHOULD WATCH SOME MOVIES ON NETFLIX! OR PERHAPS PLAY SOME BOARD GAMES! THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!”  
  
"I’m sure whatever you plan will be awesome." Sans replied, raising his cup in thanks. Papyrus really was an amazing brother and Sans didn't know where he'd be if he wasn't around. He had already lived through countless timelines where his brothers life had been cut tragically short.   
  
He didn't ever want to relive that again.   
  
Papyrus made his way up the stairs to bed eventually, and Sans stayed in the kitchen a while, nursing his now cold cup of hot chocolate. It left an unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth, and what was left of the remaining marshmallow had now congealed on the surface like a thick slime. It wasn't so appealing anymore, and he dumped it down the drain. He wished the nightmares from those terrible timelines would disappear down the drain too. But like the slime left in the cup, it hung like cobwebs in the corners of his mind.  
  
Before heading upstairs himself, Sans paused at the couch where you lay asleep, clutching your pillow like a lifeline. He resisted a moment, but gave in to the quiet buzzing of your soul. Sans shakily reached out to touch your head. Don't do it, he told himself. It wasn't right. What would you say? If you knew that he could feel your innermost being? You would probably run away. Sans knew it wasn't entirely fair, but had he not had the ability to sense souls, he might not have found you that cold rainy night.   
  
 And maybe you would have made yourself disappear, like Sans had wanted to through countless resets. Maybe.  
  
But somehow you had clung on to whatever goodness life had to offer you, even if things seemed entirely bleak.  
  
Sans wished he had that kind of strength, to endure. You refused to give up on this life, even in the unforeseeable circumstances that the world had thrown at you.  
  
Sans envied that, and wondered why you wouldn't just run away like he had. it was so much easier, to just do nothing .  
  
His hand had somehow ended up on your head, resting upon your silky hair, and the buzzing got louder. Sans closed his eyes and smiled, seeing how peaceful you had truly become.  
  
You really were stronger than your ever admit. Sans wished you could see it, what he saw in you.  
  
A shiver ran through your body and Sans snaked his hand back in surprise. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over your sleeping form.  
  
______________  
  
Saturday,   
  
Sans had come to love the weekends in the city. City hall was closed on the weekends, so other than going over some paperwork and contracts for the restaurant, there wasn’t much else to do. Besides hang out with you that was, and the thought of that alone was relishing enough.  
  
Sans plodded down the stairs to see Papyrus happily preparing breakfast. Oatmeal again, though the sizzle of bacon in the frying pan told him that his brother was sparing no exception for their guest. You were standing off by the porch, talking as discreetly as possible into your cellphone, the uneasiness was written all over your face. Sans gave you some privacy until you were finished, and you slung yourself over the side of the couch with a heavy groan.  
  
"Everything OK?" He felt bad for asking you, but it felt like the right thing to do.

  
"Umm, not really.." You stammered. "The thing is...You grabbed a pillow and covered you face with it. "Gooood this is so embarrassing."  
  
"Listen pal,." Sans said calmly, leaning over in the chair beside you. " You got nothing to be ashamed about, you can tell me OK? I'm not gonna jump your **bones** about anything I promise."  
  
Sans was happy to see you loosen up a bit with the pun, and you hesitated once more, before opening up.  
  
"So umm, I have been having a hard time, paying my bills by the the due date that is..” You stammered. " And the utility company has had enough, and they refuse to turn my power on until I pay off the balance."   
  
"And what's the balance?"  
  
"More than I can afford.." You murmured quietly.  
  
Sans didn't really see money as a huge deal, in fact most monsters didn't . The royal bank had collected a vast sum of gold in the underground, and upon reaching the surface, it was distributed among the monsters to embark on their new lives. As it turned out gold was worth a lot on the surface. Sans and Papa weren't rich, but they definitely had more than enough to fall back on, or to help a friend.

  
"I'll tell ya what pal." Sans leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the coffee table. "You mentioned you do design work right? What if you did some stuff for the pub when it opens, menus or something like that. and in return, I'll pay off the balance on your bill. Howzaboutit?"  
  
Sans watched you take a big gulp before speaking. 

“I umm, don’t know what to say!" You gasped. “I’m a little out of practice but…you’d do that? For me? And you’ve already done so much…”

“So is that a yes?” Because I’d love to see what you might come up with for the restaurant. If you ask me, I think I’m getting the better end of the deal. C’mon pal, don’t leave a skeleton hanging.”  
  
"Ok sounds like a fair trade." You finally gave in. "Sans?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Ahh don't sweat it pal." Sans chuckled. "its no big deal."  
  
Your soul was suddenly bursting with so much energy Sans was unable to sense exactly what was going on. it was radiating out of you like the sun and it was impossible for Sans to ignore. You reached over, and put your hand atop his. A jolt of electricity ran up Sans arm, sending shivers up his spine. A blue tinge crept into his cheekbones, and he was trapped in your gaze, eyes wide, drinking in the light from inside you.  
  
"To me it is though Sans....honestly ever since I met you...my life, seems to have improved for the better." I don't think I can ever repay you for all you've done, but I am gonna make it up too you, I promise."  
  
Sans was taken aback...and the blush on his cheeks grew darker. You were moving closer, closer. keep it together Sans thought. And you wrapped your arms around him, the warmth pulsing from within you pouring through his bones. He couldn't help it, and he put his arms around you as well, trying to pull you in closer. He didn't want to let go. 

“AHEM”  
  
Papyrus had poked his head from the kitchen.

“I HATE TO INTERRUPT WHATEVER IT IS YOU TWO MAY BE IN THE MIDDLE OF BUT BREAKFAST IS READY.”  
  
"We were uh, just talking bro," Sans stammered, flushed from being caught in the act.

“YES SANS, TALKING, THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOUR DOING.”  Papyrus rolled his eyes and shrank back into the kitchen.  
  
Sans couldn’t help but notice the blush that had crept into your cheeks as well. Though unlike his, your blush was a deep red.   
  
"Well looks like breakfast is **baconing**." Sans blurted out the first pun that came to mind. Yup. you we're laughing again. Your voice had a gentle ring to it, and he never got tired of hearing you giggle.  
  
"It smells **eggcellent**!" You piped back, to Sans delight.   
  
Sans eyes squinted a bit while he cracked the hugest grin. "Yeah, I can't wait to **fry** it hehe.."  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU TWO STOP WITH THE EGG PUNS? PLEASE COME AND EAT WHILE ITS HOT!"  
  
"I prefer mine cold though bro.."   
  
Papyrus responded by throwing a tea towel into his brother’s face. It landed perfectly on top of his skull, masking his vision.  
  
"Who turned out the lights?"   
  
Sans immediately regretted the joke, realizing the nature of what he just said. But he was relieved when you gently pulled the towel up to face him, smiling happily. Damn you had a cute smile, he thought, and the blue blush crept back into his cheekbones.  
  
"The power company did." You half smiled.  
  
"True that." and Sans lifted a bony finger to poke your nose, and you pulled the tea towel off of his skull. Sans was impressed you were able to make light of things given the current situation. It was a coping mechanism Sans often used himself.  
  
THE DINOSAUR EGGS IN THE OATMEAL ARE STARTING TO CRACK! COME AND SIT BEFORE THEY HATCH!

\-----------------------------------------  
  
After breakfast, and once Sans returned from bringing you to work, he returned home to find Papyrus cleaning up a storm. A vacuum on one hand, and a duster in the other. A cloud of dust from behind the TV greeted Sans when he walked into the room.  
  
"SORRY ABOUT THAT SANS, ER LET ME GET THAT..." Papyrus gently wiped his face with the pink feathers of the duster.  
  
"No big deal bro." Sans slugged off his jacket and threw himself into the couch.   
  
“SANS AREN’T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?”  
  
"Oops"   
  
Feeling to lazy to pick it up, his left eye flashed blue and he raised a finger casually as he laid his head into a pillow, eyes shut. The jacket was suddenly enveloped in a bluish light and it slowly floated upwards, and over to the coat-rack by the door.  
  
ILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN USE YOUR MAGIC SO CASUALLY BROTHER, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THE RULES THAT HUMANS HAVE MADE REGARDING OUR ABILITIES."  
  
Sans cracked one eye open and waved a hand. "No big deal, what they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
His brother had a worried look on his face, and he knelt down to sit beside him, causing Sans to push up his slippered feet. Don't give me that look Sans thought. He wasn't in the mood for a serious conversation on the realities of living on the surface. For now, all he wanted to do was catch a quick nap.  
  
‘AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIEND SANS.’  
  
Sans raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What about her?”  
  
“HAS SHE SEEN YOU DO ANYTHING? I ONLY ASK BECAUSE YOU TWO, SEEM CLOSE."  
  
Sans shot up, and backed into the armrest behind him, leaning forward on a throw pillow.  
  
"It's not like that bro...I'm just h- no, we're friends that's all.."  
  
"HMMMM, I BELIEVE THAT ..BUT FOR HOW LONG SANS? I ALREADY KNOW YOUR READING HER SOUL WITHOUT HER BEING AWARE OF IT.”  
  
Sans gasped. Shit. He should have known better than to think he could hide things from his brother. Especially matters concerning souls   
  
“How do you know?” Sans asked with a raised brow. Keep it cool, Sans thought. Maybe he could get through this and still keep it a secret. “Have you done it?”  
  
OF COURSE NOT! THAT WOULD BE HIGHLY UNUSUAL. DON'T LIE SANS..I KNOW YOU WERE DOING IT LAST NIGHT."  
  
Sans buried his blushing face into the pillow. there was no way out of this now.  
  
“I CAN TELL YOU LIKE HER, AND HONESTLY SHE IS A GOOD PICK. SHE MUST BE IF YOU ARE ALREADY READING HER SOUL. BUT BE CAREFUL SANS, PLEASE..I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR THE HUMAN GET HURT.”  
  
Sans felt too embarrassed to say anything, only groaning into the pillow further. He wanted to disappear this situation now, but he knew if he teleported away now he would never hear the end of it.  
  
Papyrus pulled the pillow away from Sans suddenly. And with no where left to hide he shrugged his hoodie over his head.  
  
“AND ONE MORE THING BROTHER...ASK THE HUMAN ON A DATE BEFORE SHE SLEEPS OVER AGAIN. I HAVE POURED THOUGH MY DATING GUIDE ON THIS MATTER AND SLEEPOVERS BEFORE DATES ARE WELL, CONSIDERED SOMETHING ELSE.” Papyrus threw a hand over his brother’s shoulder.

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CONSULT YOU IN ALL MATTERS CONCERNING THE HEART, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOUR LOVE FOR THE HUMAN TRIUMPHS OVER ALL ELSE!! WITH MY EXPERTISE, YOU WILL WOO HER FLAWLESSLY AND NOTHING NEGATIVE WILL HAPPEN, JUST WAIT AND SEE!.”  
  
Sans buried his skull in his hands and this time, it really did take everything in him not to teleport away. Now that his brother knew, just how was he going to survive the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up starting a new job two weeks ago, hence the wait on this chapter. I actually wrote it on the bus, since it takes me an hour to get to work in the morning :\  
> Things are going to pick up very soon, and just a fair warning, the smut is not to far off now! Poor Sans is head over heels for you! What's a monster to do?


	7. Movie References.

Relief.

 

 It was something you hadn't felt in such a long time and it washed over you in a wave of emotion. You felt renewed, feeling nothing of the sort since you had moved to the city. And for once, you went about your day at work genuinely happy. Things that normally bothered you, could do nothing to break the good mood you were in. Not even Susan's usual rants of which of co workers annoyed her the most.  
  
"Earth to ____." Susan grumbled while waving a hand in your face. "Where the hell have you been lately?"  
  
Not today you thought. Nobody was going to take this away.  
  
She was right about one thing though, the fact that there was something with you lately.  
  
You were falling for a Monster.   
  
It had been a long time since you had developed a crush of this caliber. Not since college. Not only that but you had turned down many dates while working at the supermarket. You felt too embarrassed to be involved with anyone given your current situation. You had more important things on your mind.  
  
But it was different with Sans.   
  
From the moment you had met him, at one of the lowest points in your life, he didn't judge you. 

 

Even though you had only known him barely by two weeks, you felt like you knew him already. And you couldn't imagine your life now without him, with everything before it only a bad dream that was easily forgotten.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
At 5 it wasn't the usual rev of Sans motorcycle that greeted you, but the roar of his brother’s shiny red convertible. You stepped outside from the supermarket, to see Papyrus casually lean over to the side, tilting down his sunglasses slightly.  
  
"SOMETHING TELLS ME YOU NEED A RIDE HUMAN."   
  
In one swift motion, he thrust open the passenger’s side door.  
  
"Hey Paps! Good to see you!!" You chuckled, eagerly climbing into the leather seat beside him.   
  
"I KNOW, I KNOW, I BET YOUR WONDERING WHERE LAZY BONES IS BUT HE HAD A SKYPE CALL WITH FRISK HE FORGOT ABOUT. LUCKILY HIS UNFORGETFUL BROTHER WAS ABLE TO PROMPTLY REMIND HIM."  
  
“Aw, how sweet of you! I forget, like everything so having someone around to do that would be really helpful." You said warmly while buckling yourself in.  
  
"HUMAN, YOU ARE MOST KIND FOR SAYING SO! NOW, ARE YOU READY FOR A RIDE IN MY CONVERTIBLE? BY RIDES END IM SURE YOU WILL FIND IT SUPERIOR TO SANS RUSTY BUCKET."  
  
You giggled lightly. Like Sans, Papyrus never ceased to make you smile. What did you do to ever deserve such amazing friends?   
  
Papyrus smirked and pushed his sunglasses back up. He started the car and you weren't too surprised to hear the Ramones blasting through the speakers. He was grinning widely and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"I APOLOGIZE BUT THIS BAND IS MY JAM!! NYEHEHEH."  
  
You responded by turning the volume dial up higher, flashing him a huge smile.  
  
“Don't ever be sorry for loving the classics!" You did your best to yell over the lyrics.  
  
Papyrus car glided over the streets and unlike Sans motorcycle, you didn't  feel a   
single pothole. The two of you sang out loudly on the drive home. You’d never tire of rocking out with Papyrus, ever.  
  
He pulled up to the curb by their townhouse and leapt over the side of it to get out, with a look of triumph plastered on his face. Why didn’t everyone leave their vehicles like that? you thought. It was just so much cooler. Everything Papyrus did seemed better than ordinary.  
  
"WOULD YOU HELP ME BRING THE GROCERIES IN?"  
  
"Hmm I’m pretty sure I can help with that”

“SPLENDID HUMAN!”

  
The back seat was bursting with shopping bags, and you slung two on each arm, following the skeleton into the house. You kicked off your boots and set the bags on the counter. Papyrus was already rearranging things in the cupboard to fit all the things he had bought.  
  
Sans was hunched over the table and drumming his fingers  on the laptop keyboard. They made a light tapping sound while he did so. He momentarily glanced up and winked at you.  
  
"One sec Frisk." He said turning the laptop around. "Kid meet ________! and ________ this is the kid."  
  
Did you hear that right? You thought in disbelief. They actually knew the Monster Ambassador?  
  
"You mean as in THE Frisk?" You gasped in astonishment. "Nice to meet you!!!!."  
  
On the computer screen before you was a young teenager of around 14 years. They we're chewing on the end of a pen, surrounded by various textbooks of different shapes and sizes.  They came in closer to the screen, tucking their brown hair behind an ear and out of their face. They were silent for a few moments as they studied you. Was their something on your face? You felt slightly confused.  
  
"Aha!! So your the one Uncle Paps keeps talking about!" Frisk exclaimed, grinning. "So are you Uncle Sans girlfriend or something?"  
  
You blinked in astonishment, and weren't sure what to say. "Wait..What?"  
  
Sans face turned dark blue and he swung the screen back towards him, shaking. "I uh...think that's enough for today on your trigonometry homework kiddo. I'll get back to you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Wait!! Uncle S--"  
  
Frisk never finished the sentence as Sans had already closed the window, and he swiftly snapped the laptop shut.  
  
"Uh...sorry about that, the kid has a big mouth sometimes heh."   
  
Sans seemed really tense and appeared to be looking in every direction except at you.   
  
Papyrus crossed his arms impatiently, tapping the floor with his foot.  
  
"SANS I CANT BELIEVE YOU ENDED THE CALL WITH FRISK THAT WAY!!"  
  
"You alright Sans?" You placed a hand on arm, and he slunk away from your touch. You had to admit, it was pretty cute seeing Sans get this flustered over a simple comment. Did this mean what you thought? You blushed just thinking about the prospect.  
  
"Yup! Everything is all good! No problems, here." He trailed off.  
  
Neither of you were able to look each other in the eye and the moment was followed by an awkward silence.  
  
You both jumped simultaneously to the sound of cupboards slamming shut.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO JUST GOING TO STAND THEIR SILENTLY THE REST OF THE NIGHT?? BECAUSE THESE GROCERIES ARE NOT GOING TO PUT THEMSELVES AWAY NOW ARE THEY?”   
  
Papyrus saved you both from the awkward moment thankfully, and you shook the flustered thoughts away by grabbing a bag. Sans grabbed a bottle of ketchup from one and began unscrewing the cap immediately.  
  
"SANS PUT IT AWAY PLEASE."  
  
I am Bro." Sans said with a chuckle before taking a long swig of the condiment. He patted his belly in content. "In my stomach that is."  
  
"SANS YOU DONT HAVE A STOMACH."  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
Dinner was nothing less than amazing and as usual it was something pasta related. Chicken Parmesan with Caesar Salad.  Not that you were complaining though. Your diet normally consisted of packaged ramen cups and frozen vegtables which you added in the broth. You missed your Moms home cooked meals so much and this was the next best thing to it. You helped Papyrus lay the scrumptious spread out and soon you were all eagerly helping yourselves to seconds.  
  
You patted your own stomach in satisfaction and brought your dish over to the sink. "You never cease to amaze me with your cooking Papyrus. That, was so freaking good!!"  
  
"I AM VERY HAPPY TO FEED ANY FRIEND ANYTIME." Papyrus beamed.   
  
"One of these days...I'll make something for you guys."  
  
“I WILL WAIT WITH EAGER ANTICIPATION.”  
  
"Looking forward to it pal."  
  
You helped Papyrus clean up, it was the least you could do after being fed so well. Unlike you though, they had a dishwasher. To you, it was an item of luxury. One day you told yourself. One day.  
  
"You guys done yet?" You could hear Sans voice from the couch where he lay. " **Dish** sure is taking you a long time."  
  
NYYGGRRH I DONT SEE YOU OVER HERE HELPING."  
  
"But I am bro! I'm making you laugh with my hilarious jokes." San was leaning over the side of the couch and smiling mischievously.  
  
"THE ONLY ONE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW IS YOU SANS."  Papyrus grimaced slamming the dishwasher shut. "WAIT...I LIED..THE HUMAN IS IN DOWNRIGHT HYSTERICS...I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE BROKE HER!!!!"  
  
  
That last line really got You. You held Your midsection and leaned into the counter for support, in a fit of giggles. They were relentless, and you ended up snorting. Mortified, you thrust a hand over your mouth in surprise. How could you have no self control?  
  
"WHAT KIND OF NOISE IS THAT??  
  
"See bro? Hilarious. Sans boasted quite proudly  
  
With the dishwasher loaded and everything cleaned up you made your way over to the couch and sank into the cushions beside Sans. He had Netflix loaded up and was browsing the selections.  
  
Papyrus was rummaging around for snacks so it was just the two of you, alone. You pulled your knees up  and slunk your arms around your legs.  
  
"So you get everything squared up with the power company? " Sans asked you casually.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you..and I don't know if I can honestly say thank you enough."   
  
"Its all good pal, Sans said, shifting himself further into the couch. "I'm happy to help."  
  
You tried to year your gaze from the sleepy looking Skeleton but you found yourself unable to do so. All of a sudden, your mouth felt dry and you were unable to speak. Your heart began to pound loudly when Sans turned to look at you oddly while you continued to stare. The hotness in your cheeks felt like an inferno now. Sans cheeks seemed to be glowing themselves now, in that familiar shade of blue. You wiggled over slightly, to get closer.  
  
"Sans I have to uh..ask you some-“  
  
I HAVE RETURNED WITH SUFFIENCT SNACKS FOR OUR MOVIE!!! Papyrus had leapt over the back of the couch, knocking you over into Sans, and face first into his ribcage. Your forehead hit it with a hard thunk. You winced, more embarrassed than hurt. Your hands had somehow ended up on his chest as well and you glanced up too see a very flustered Sans. Shakily he put his hands on your shoulders, and he chuckled awkwardly.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, softly touching the red spot on your forehead. "Sorry about that."  
  
You sprang back, overwhelmed by how close you had gotten to the monster.  
  
"I'm fine! If anything I'm sorry I fell on you ..hehe. You stuttered.  
  
Sans smile got a little longer, and his hand slid down to your own. He squeezed it lightly, and you felt something, almost like a silent hum, in his finger tips. Was this his magic? and why his hand felt warm despite having no skin?  
  
"Nobody's complaining here..chum"   
  
Papyrus thrust a bowl of chips between you and Sans, ending the brief moment your hand was in his.  
  
"KETCHUP CHIPS FOR THE CONDIMENT FINATIC...AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE HIMAN?  
  
You waved a hand. "I'm ok but thanks Papyrus...I’m still pretty full from dinner.”  
  
“BROTHER MIGHT I PERUSE TONIGHT SELECTIONS? I KNOW JUST THE MOVIE TO SELECT.”  
  
Sans tossed Papyrus the remote. "Go crazy bro."  
  
Papyrus scrolled through the animated movie selection and he ended up picking one of your all time favorites from way back, to your delight.  
  
"THIS MOVIE HAS EVERYTHING! HUMOUR, ACTION, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY A TANTALIZING TRAGIC BUT HAPPILY EVER AFTER ROMANCE."  
  
He held the remote out and pressed play. And that ever familiar music started playing. Within a few minutes, a large green ogre emerged from an outhouse.  
  
Sans shifted in the cushion beside you. "You picked a real gem bro.."  
  
The movie was still hilarious, no matter how many times you saw it over the years. For some reason though..Sans seemed a little quiet, and wasn't laughing quite as loudly as you and Paps were. Was there something going on?  
  
OH MY GOD SANS LOOK! THEY HAVE JUST ADMITTED THEIR FEELINGS TO EACHOTHER! AND NOW SHREK AND FIONA WILL SHARE TRUE LOVES KISS!! Papyrus raised a brow and stared at his brother. "IS THAT NOT AMAZING??? A MONSTER AND A HUMAN IN LOVE??"  
  
Sans yawned, and was trying to act casual. "Yup."   
  
IS THAT ALL YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY IN THE MATTER?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE."  
  
"I'm not impossible bro, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."  
  
Papyrus blankly stared at his brother and didn't utter a word.  
  
OK IM GOING TO BED...HUMAN I, I HOPE YOU CAN SURVIVE MY BROTHERS ANTICS FOR THE DURATION OF THE EVENING BECAUSE I HAVE REACHED MY LIMIT FOR PUNS."   
  
Papyrus paused at the top of the stairs.   
  
"DONT STAY UP TOO LATE YOU TOO!!! AND DONT FORGET TO TURN OFF ALL THE LIGHTS! GOODNIGHT!!"  
  
You heard the sound of a door closing and the movie credits were now just finishing. You glanced at the clock, while Sans was playing with the fringe on the end of a bright orange decorative pillow, fumbling the strands between his fingers.  
  
"Does he normally go to bed abruptly??"  
  
"Not usually hehe...especially when we have a guest."  
  
You got up to gather the empty snack bowls on the coffee table. "Am I missing something?"   
  
"Nope. not at all." Sans said nervously. "Uhhh lemme help you out these away."  
  
Now you felt really confused. Sans? Doing housework? He didn’t seem like the type. What was going on? You wondered if it had anything to do with Papyrus' little speech at the end of the movie..about a Monster and a h-  
  
And that's when it hit you, the realization hitting you like a tonne of bricks.  
  
Sans set the empty cups on the table, and you put the bowls into the sink. Sans was right behind you, and suddenly you felt afraid to face him. Why did you feel so embarrassed? You closed your eyes, and took a deep breath. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute once more.  
  
You didn't want the feeling to disappear.  
  
And you felt a hand, press into your back, sliding down slightly before resting on your waist. It carried that same buzz from earlier, when Sans had grabbed your hand. What the hell was it?  
  
You turned around, and backed into the counter, Sans hand still at your side...face flushed blue. His pupils shone luminously and you felt yourself unable to tear your gaze away, entranced.  
  
He rubbed the back of his skull with his free hand.  
  
"Sans, what is going on?" You asked, resting your forehead onto his. "Why does it seem like..? 

 

Why did you have to be so weird? The adrenaline from your heart pumping wildly had resorted your words making no sense as you spoke. You waited for him to release your hand.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
"I’m uh, not really sure..what’s happening either..” The skeleton stammered.  
  
"Sans?”

“Hmm?”

 

It was now or never. You had made up your mind.  
  
And when Sans finally glanced up into your eyes, you leaned in, and pressed your lips against his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O  
> This chapter was one of the harder ones. I have an outline...and I really really wanna get to the juicy stuff..but have to add the parts in between. I was aiming for lot's of fluff and funnies! Let me know what you guys think!  
> Come swing by my tumblr! I'm always happy to answer any asks or questions anyone might have.  
> www.thejinichan.tumblr.com
> 
> Next chapter is half done...I'm making it my mission to have it up for christmas! ^_^


	8. A good but bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!!! 
> 
> This is my gift to you guys! I promised a chapter before Christmas so here it is :3
> 
> Also I wanna thank everyone who has read this so far, faved it and commented. The support for this fic thus far has been overwhelming. It's my baby! And I plan on taking this story to the very end. You guys are all the best!!!!
> 
> www.thejinihan.tumblr.com
> 
> ^_^ add me to tumblr if you like..I might post some art for this ficcy in the next couple days there too.

 

Sans had to be dreaming. But the tug of your soul, pulling him in closer, was a reminder this was actually happening.

 

He felt drunk, his mind almost unable to process the situation unfolding. This was the last thing he thought you'd do and it left him breathless from the soft touch of your lips on his mouth. It was euphoric and something Sans had never felt before.

 

Sans did his best to control the overwhelming urge growing inside him. But when you parted your mouth open slightly, and wrapped your hand around the base of his skull him to pull him in closer, he found himself unable to do so. Your fingers rested gently on the back of his neck, fitting perfectly between the ridges in his bones there. Suddenly he was overcome with an urge he had never experienced before. The taste of your mouth was insatiable and Sans could only think of one thing.

 

He wanted to feel more of you.

 

He snaked a hand through your hair and the other slid down your back, tracing the indentations of your spine. His fingers sent shivers through your body, and he grasped your waist tightly in response.

 

Sans had never kissed anyone before, but as the two of you got into the rhythm of it, he used a little magic to help it along. Since he lacked lips, he figured it might enhance the experience all the more.

 

And it seemed to do the trick because you moaned, in response to the change. Your soul stirred a little more along with it, much to Sans delight. How he wanted to hear you make that delicious noise once more.

 

Your tongue glided along his bottom teeth, as if it was trying to sneak inside his mouth. His left eye flashed blue in response. He wanted to mimic your actions. Why not just a bit more magic? 

 

"Sans...what the..."

 

He pulled back for a moment, and saw the surprise in your eyes. He raised a brow and glanced at you suggestively, licking his top fang with his translucent tongue.

 

"Close your eyes."

 

You didn’t need to be told twice and Sans hoisted you up on the counter, his hands now firmly cupping your ass. Was this really him? His mind had gone blank, and any bashful thoughts he might have been harbouring were now long out the window. At this point, he didn’t even care. He was in too deep, and this felt too good.

 

 He squeezed your cheeks gently and slid his tongue into your mouth, filled with a desperate desire to taste more of you.

 

And you moaned again, that delicious noise, that made Sans go wild. Your soul was burning so brightly now it practically engulfed him as the two of you explored each other mouths. It filled him with delirium as he drank it in. Your hands traveled from his face to his shoulders, coming to rest on the front of his chest, your fingertips digging into the spaces in his ribcage.

 

No not now.

 

Sans shivered, and his own soul was now ablaze from your touch. Your fingers were like little batteries, sending jolts through his bones. No matter how hard he fought the urge, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

Fuck. This can't be happening he thought, cursing himself for allowing it to happen. But he hadn’t expected the situation to escalate this quickly. Or for your to have made a move, at least this soon. He was so taken aback by your actions and was quickly losing control of himself.

 

A blue glow began to grow from inside his ribcage, it's light pouring out from the neck and armholes of his t shirt. His whole body was rapidly enveloped in the blue translucent glow.

 

Sans wasn't ready for this. 

 

Feverishly He broke away from the kiss, and had his hands locked on your shoulders now, feeling dizzy and out of breath. Calm down he told himself. 

 

He saw the look of shock on your face and almost immediately regretted pulling away. You wanted to continue as much as he did. But he wasn’t sure if you would be able to comprehend the enormity of the situation that was now unfolding.

 

You opened your eyes slowly and blinked, your gaze now fixed on the light radiating from inside Sans ribcage. Trembling, he gulped, never having felt so exposed in his entire life. 

 

"Ummm Sans?" You asked, your hand still on the front of his shirt. "Is there a reason why your glowing?"  You had a look of sheer wonder on your face. It made him feel a little better that it didn't outright scare you. Nonetheless it was still mortifying.

 

Sans dropped a hand from your shoulder, his mind still reeling a mile a minute. He wasn't sure how he was going explain this one. But he had no idea that his soul would react that strongly to yours. It frightened him. He had never experienced such a strong rush of emotion since the underground.

 

and the resets.

 

"Yeah...He tried to sound as casual as possible. "Wasn't expecting that to happen that's for sure."

 

You still looked confused and maybe the least bit curious. "Um, so what does it mean?

 

The glow was now beginning to dissipate slightly much to Sans relief. But you still seemed to want more of an explanation. Sans owed you that at least he thought 

 

"Well. Let’s say that while humans wear their emotions on the inside. Monsters wear it more on the outside...and in turn becomes magic." Understand?

 

 

"A little?" You said shyly. "But whatever it was...it felt amazing."

 

You slid off the countertop, embracing Sans and timidly, he stepped back. He still didn’t feel ready for that surge to return. It made him feel anxious and uncomfortable.

 

"Uhhh it's getting late pal don't ya think?" Maybe it's time to hit the sac."

 

Shit.

 

Your soul dimmed along with your eyes. Sans wanted to take it back, and was now full of regret for trying to brush what happened off. But he knew he couldn’t handle losing control again like he just had. Seeing you sad though was the last thing he ever wanted.

 

 

Sans gulped nervously and grabbed your hand once more. Luckily the urge from inside his soul him was no longer brimming so he could do so without expelling it again.

 

"Sans..did I mess something up? You stammered. "Is that why-“

 

He put a bony finger to your lips. "Of course not. It's just...hard to explain."

 

He squeezed your hand and smiled gently, hoping it would make the uneasiness inside you melt away.

 

"I just...didn't want things to get too far..in case Pap s woke up.” He lied. "Its got nothing to do with you pal."

 

"Good point." You nervously laughed. 

 

Sans knew he wouldn't be able to walk away from this without some small form of affection, otherwise you'd be left feeling hurt. He cupped your cheek and gave you a small peck on the lips, with no magic to linger on your lips this time though. Danm he thought. You looked so cute when you blushed. 

 

"I don't regret it though." He added quickly, with blue cheeks, grinning.

 

"That's good to know." You smiled.

 

Sans led you into the living room by the hand. "Did you wanna watch another movie? or?” He was doing his best not to sound too awkward.  But this was entirely new territory to him. What were you supposed to say? Maybe he should sneak a peak in Paps dating guide, he thought.

 

"No..it's ok..” You replied to his relief. "I totally get it, if you want to get some sleep.”

 

Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets, and tried to think of a pun. For the first time, he was actually rendered speechless. He was unable to conjure a single pun.

 

"Ok then, er.. G'night?"

 

Really? That was the best he could come up with? He silently cursed himself for his lame choice of vocabulary. Could he sound any more stupid and awkward?

 

 

" Ummm you too..G,night?" 

 

"Nighty night...ya.."

 

As Sans walked up the stairs, it took everything inside him to not turn around and go back. The pull from inside you was now so strong, considering the his own soul had been exposed to yours. He sprinted to his room from the stairs, and slammed the door. Dammit. You probably heard that he thought. He stood with his back against the door and wiped the sweat from his brow, clutching his chest. 

 

Calm down, he told himself.  

 

This wasn't fair at all. It wasn't fair to you.

 

Sans was scared over the thought of hurting you. And now, considering how deep things were, he didn't know if he had the willpower to pull out. Why didn't he think things through? He got lost in his emotions and was falling for you too fast. And now he was scared it might be too late to scale things back without repercussions.

 

 

 What would Papyrus say? If he found out that Sans had somewhat lost control of the situation? Probably something like..How could you be so careless?? and just how are you going to fix this now?

 

Sans slid down the back of the door, and buried his skull in his hands. 

 

Don't think.

 

After you were asleep he'd step out for a motorcycle ride to clear his mind he thought. And maybe it would help him figure out his next move.

 

The one that involved hurting you in the least. 

 

Sans eventually made his way, amidst the piles of dirty clothes on the floor to his bed. He curled up in a ball, wrapping himself tightly in the blankets. And when he closed his eyes, he saw your face, smiling brightly.

 

You were so beautiful. And a soul like yours, so pure, was a real rarity between monsters and humans alike. You deserved nothing but the best, and Sans wanted to make it his mission to secure your happiness.

 

 

He never wanted you to feel broken again.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Sans cracked an eyelid open to see his brother looking him right in the eye, sternly. Gasping, he slid up, back against the pillows and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Papyrus always had perfect timing.

 

"SANS DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

 

"uh, no?" Sans said groggily. 

 

"ITS 11 AM, AND THE HUMAN JUST LEFT, EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HER I WOULD DRAG MY LAZY BROTHER OUT OF BED."

 

"Dammit! " Sans stammered..."She left??"

 

"YES"

 

Did you text him? He thought, sliding out of bed. His cell was nowhere in sight and his pupils darted around the room frantically. Where the hell did he put it?

 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANS?

 

His phone. He had to find it. He gasped, tossing various articles of clothing in the air. A t-shirt landed perfectly on Papyrus’s head.

 

Papyrus sighed and threw the shirt inti the hamper he had placed at the foot of the bed weeks ago. It was still empty. 

 

"HAVE YOU TRIED YOUR COAT POCKET SANS? AND HONESTLY I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU THIS RUSHED FOR ANYTHING..ESPECIALLY RIGHT AFTER YOU WAKE UP.”

 

He handed Sans his coat which had been hanging on the post at the end of his bed. He thrust a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. Bingo. He swiped it on, trembling. There were a few new messages from you thankfully.

 

**You: hey :)**

 

**: The utility company called..my lights were turned back on. Figured I’d head home, and let you sleep.**

**: thanks for everything... :D and we can meet up anytime for anything design related..for the resturant or just to hang out again?**

Sans scratched the top of his head. Phew..he sighed inwardly. For a second he was afraid there would be nothing. But even so, it was terribly casual.

 

With no mention of what had happened at all.

 

Were you ok? He wouldn’t know until he saw you but maybe not mentioning it was the best for now. At least until Sans could straighten his bearings and figure out a way for stuff to be less invasive.

 

Which could be very hard for monsters...considering relationships were entirely soul based. One didn’t fall into a bond lightly. It was considered the most important decision a monster could make in their life.

 

A soul bond was very hard to break.

 

“SANS..I KNOW I ASK YOU THIS TOO MUCH..BUT ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN LAST NIGHT? YOU SEEM OFF..THATS ALL."

 

Good old Paps. Sans could always count on brother to look out for him. But the last thing he wanted to do was involve his Paps further. This was his mess, and he alone would fix it.

 

"We er..watched another movie..and I fell asleep.”

 

“THAT SOUNDS VERY MUCH LIKE SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO BROTHER.”

 

“So ya..that’s it.”

 

THATS IT? NO KISS??? NOT EVEN WITH MY BRILLIANTLY ORCHESTRATED PLAN TO ENTICE YOU BOTH WITH SHREK? PERHAPS I PICKED THE WRONG TITLE. MAYBE SOMETHING MORE ROMANTIC. TITANIC? NO ITS TOO DEPRESSING..LET ME THINK.”

 

Papyrus sat on the edge of Sans bed, and tapped his foot on the floor. 

 

"Paps"

 

“HOLD ON SANS IM STILL THINKING.”

 

“PAPS” Sans said a little louder, with a hand on his brother’s arm.

 

“OH? PERHAPS YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW TOO WOO THE HEART OF YOUR HUMAN?”

 

Sans shook his head.

 

"Look bro, I uh...really appreciate all your doing.. but, maybe we can scale things back just a tiny bit?” Sans squeezed his index finger and thumb together to get the point across further.

 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? MY DATING GUIDE SAYS TO DO SO WOULD HAVE DISASTEROUS IMPLICATIONS! WHAT IF SHE LOSES INTEREST! YOU MUST STRIKE WHILE THE IRON IS HOT!”

 

Sans wished he wasn’t so bad at this. Conversations like this were ones he avoided like the plague. He groaned and let his skull fall on the side of his brother’s arm.

 

He stared at the floor as not to see his Papyrus’ face. Easier to talk this way.

 

"I need to-I need time to think.”

 

“WHAT IS THERE TO TH-“

 

“ Paps can you just for once, LISTEN to me?” Sans spat. Crap. He didn’t mean to snap. Like a pot about to boil over though, the pressure was too much.

 

Paps bottom lip quivered slightly. 

 

"I’m sorry..." Sans stammered. "I didn’t mean, that."

 

Paps stood up slowly, hands on his knees.

 

"ITS OK SANS..I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED. ITS JUST..I REALLY WANT TO SEE YOU HAPPY. THIS HUMAN MAKES YOU HAPPY DOES SHE NOT?”

 

“Yeah” Sans muttered while blushing.

 

“WELL THEN WHATS THERE TO THINK ABOUT? DO WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY!”

 

Sans gave his brother a small smile. How he envied his brothers carefree outlook on life. He wished he could just let everything go, but he felt so weighed down most days it would probably never happen.

 

Sans remained silent and Papyrus patted his brother on top of his skull lightly. 

 

“ALRIGHT SANS..IF THIS IS YOUR WAY OF TELLING ME TO STAY OUT OF IT I WILL. BUT PLEASE..REMEMBER IF YOU NEED ANYTHING..ANYTHING AT ALL I AM HERE FOR YOU ALRIGHT? WE MOVED TO THE CITY FOR A FRESH START..AND I’M JUST AFRAID THAT..YOUR OLD HABITS MIGHT POP UP AGAIN WITHOUT MY INTERVENTION.”

 

Papyrus stopped at the door before leaving and glanced at Sans reassuringly.

 

“PLEASE DON’T FORGET...YOUR NOT ALONE SANS. I AM ONLY A BEDROOM AWAY.”

 

And he the door closed lightly.

 

Even though Paps said he was never alone, Sans couldn’t help but feel that way, in the quiet still room. Sans fell back into his pillows and rolled over, staring at the screen of his phone. He started to type something.

 

**Sans: hey..umm sorry i slept like the dead but ya know....**

 

 

He frowned and pressed backspace. It sounded lame. Why did he have to overthink this now?

 

And what was going to happen now? The uncertainty of it all left a rock in the pit of his ribcage. He closed his eye sockets, and eventually fell asleep once more.

 

At least this way, for a time, he didn’t have to think at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo
> 
> Did you guys enjoy the makeout with the skelly? 
> 
> Sorry about all the angst...but Sans is a complicated angsty guy when it comes to matters of the heart.  
> Also on another note...in my story, it's kinda a head cannon that Monsters souls come out when they are highly aroused. Souls, and magic are things that are going to be heavily intertwined in the smutty bits. So you can understand Sans' hesitancy.  
> Stay determined though :)  
> This is only a taste of whats to come!!!


End file.
